The Last Remaining Light
by braindeadkat
Summary: "The war isn't over, it's just begun." Hermione and Draco try to deal with life after the war. (Warning: Slight mention of rape and abuse in some chapters. AND Ron bashing.)
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Last Remaining Light**

**Chapter 1**

**May 10th, 1998**

"This has to be the most beautiful flat I've seen here in London," said Hermione as she walked into Harry and Ginny's large new flat in the of Muggle London. She was helping them move in the last of their boxes. They had spent the last few hours laughing and having fun.

Harry came in carrying a box and set it down before exclaiming: "Done!" He sat down on the couch and motioned Ginny to do the same. Hermione took it as her cue to leave. Her good day spent with her two greatest friends was over. She said her goodbyes, and apparated back to her lonely home.

It had only been a week after Voldemort's defeat, and Harry already knew what he wanted in life. She, on the other hand, had absolutely no clue where her life was headed. Ron was following Harry into an Auror career. 'Typical,' she thought, 'he can never do anything on his own.'

She snuggled up with a pillow in her room, thinking about what was in store for her future. She could do absolutely anything she wanted. A few days after the war had ended, there had been an enormous deposit into each of the Golden Trio's Gringotts accounts. 'Payment for their courageous acts during the war,' the Ministry called it. That made her and her two best friends some of the richest wizards in their world.

However, all she wanted to do was learn. She had missed an entire year of her education, and she yearned for the opportunity to return to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had assured her that she'd have a spot with the 7th years if she wanted to go back, not that she needed it. She was the brightest witch of her age after all.

She also thought about applying for a spot for a healer position at St. Mungo's but her mind always seemed to wander back to school. With her love of books and learning... maybe she could be a professor at Hogwarts... she hadn't thought of that before.

Hogwarts was her home for six years and she could definitely imagine going back to teach Charms, Potions, or even Transfiguation. She briefly imagined years of teaching students, becoming Deputy Headmistress, and eventually Headmistress. That was it. Her mind was made up.

It was the only thing that would make her happy. The emotional wounds from the war were still fresh. She had to keep herself busy in order to keep the nightmares away. Neither of her friends had brought up any conversations of the war or the final battle since that day. None of them were okay, but they had to move on.

**May 11th, 1998**

She woke up with a smile on her face. Her decision from the day before was still the first thing on her mind and she couldn't be happier. She took a quick shower, had a small breakfast, and got properly dressed all before 7 am. After reading a book, and noticing that it was 9 am, she decided to share the news of her decision with Harry and Ginny.

Upon her arrival at their flat, she was greeted at the door by an unexpected guest. Ron stood at the door, a huge grin on his face as Hermione stood there, shocked.

"R-Ron?" she threw her arms around him and smiled. "Where have you been? You just disappeared last week. I mean your mother said you were fine and wanted to be alone. And I suppose it's with good reason. But you could have said something to someone other than your mum. And-"

"Hermione, you're rambling," he interrupted. "But she was right. I just needed some time to think about what I wanted to do. I'm back now though and I have somethings I want to talk to you and Harry about." They both walked into the apartment, hand in hand, to the kitchen where Harry and Ginny were waiting for them.

"Morning guys," greeted Hermione. "What is it you want to talk to us about?"

"Well, Hermione, I want to take you to find your parents."

"What? Are you serious Ron?" asked Hermione. Hermione had modified her parents' memories in hope that Death Eaters would be unable to find them. She was certain that they were living in Australia, but had not made any attempts to find them.

"Yes, I am," he said and turned to Harry. "I wanted to ask you if there's any way you can use any of your connections to help us find them, Harry."

"Of course he can," said Ginny. Harry was still shocked at Ron's sudden kindness. It was no big secret that Ron wasn't very nice and was very selfish.

"Oh, yea, I can," mumbled Harry. He looked at Ron, who was smiling at Hermione. He felt uneasy, as if there was an enemy in their company. It was a feeling he got a lot before the Final Battle. He disliked feeling that way about his best friend. But something had changed in him. There was something dark in him now. He wondered if Ginny saw it too, and made a mental note to ask her later.

They all sat around and had dinner and a few drinks. Harry had sent off Ginny's owl to Kingsley asking him to help Ron find Hermione's parents. Little did he know, he had just made a huge mistake.

**May 12th, 1998**

Ron expected a response from Kingsley within the week, but was happy to have received it the following day. The owl had delivered the letter in the morning. It contained all the information on the whereabouts of Hermione's parents.

He sat at his desk and began to write a letter.

_Zabini,_

_I'll be taking her the day after tomorrow to see her parents. Make sure you get there and do what we planned. I've enclosed the address. Take Goyle with you. We'll meet on the 20th, same time, same place. _

_Weasley_

_p.s._

_Let it be known, even though the Dark Lord is gone, We are not._

He sent the letter off with his owl. With a smirk on his face, he apparated to Hermione's home. 'The war isn't over,' he thought to himself as he walked up to her door. 'It's just begun.'


	2. Cruelty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Last Remaining Light**

**Chapter 2**

**May 14th, 1998**

"I'm going to do this, mother. I have to turn myself in," whispered Draco Malfoy. He stood in front of the fireplace at the Malfoy Manor. His father had been found by Aurors earlier that same day. That gave Draco the final push to make the decision to turn himself in. His mother stared at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Draco, you can't leave me here alone. I'll go mad in this house," she cried.

"I'm sorry mother. I can't live with this guilt anymore. And besides," he turned to face her, "you can do whatever you'd like to now. You can even move to our Manor in France and redecorate like you've been wanting to do for years now, mum." He gave her a small smile. "You're free, mother." With those last words, he flooed to the Ministry of Magic. There, he turned himself in to the Aurors and gave up his freedom.

That night, he sat on the floor of his Azkaban cell, lost in thought. The faces of all the people he had hurt had been swimming in his thoughts. The most recent were still lingering in his mind.

His mother, of course, being the most important one, never left his thoughts. However, there were few others who he couldn't get out of his head: The Golden Trio.

'Potter, Weasley, and Granger. If anyone deserves my apologies, it's them. Merlin, how could I have been so stupid my whole life? How could my father have turned me into that monster I was?' He remembered all those moments in school when he had picked on the Trio. Regret was now becoming a familiar feeling.

Then he remembered that day. That dreadful day that gave him nightmares for months. He could picture it so clearly. He saw her, the girl with the beautiful smile. The smile he had seen throughout his six years at Hogwarts. Her smile. Hermione. He remembered seeing her that day withering in pain on the floor of his own home while his aunt took her time torturing her.

He had cried that night. He had wanted to stop Bellatrix. He had wanted to free his former classmates. Gods, the thought of that day was torture. He remembered when they had brought him to identify Potter, he had immediately recognized him. But he had lied to Bellatrix. He didn't want to see Potter, Weasley, or even Granger get hurt. He hadn't even wanted to become a Death Eater. He hadn't wanted to fight in the stupid war. He hadn't wanted any of it.

But there he was: Dark mark on his arm, the Dark Lord under his roof, his family's safety on the line. He would never be able to change his past. He wouldn't be able to change that day. Although he knew he couldn't do anything to save Granger that wouldn't put his mother's life at risk, he felt like a coward.

He sat on the cold floor of his Azkaban cell. Regret and sadness filled his heart. So he cried letting his hatred towards himself take over him. He cried until he couldn't anymore.

'I'll pay for what I've done,' he thought to himself, 'I have to.'

**May 15th, 1998**

It was late when they arrived at the road that would lead them to the Wilkins' farm. Hermione knew it would be about a mile down the road and was hardly able to contain her excitement. Ginny sat next to her in the backseat of the car. Harry was driving and Ron had taken the seat next to him. When Ron had announced to his friends that he had received the information on Hermione's parents, Harry and Ginny had insisted on accompanying him and Hermione to Australia.

The four of them had flooed to Australia and had decided to drive to Hermione's parents' home so they could take in the scenery. The sun had already set as they drove closer to their destination. Hermione was tying her shoe laces when she heard Ginny gasp. The car stopped completely as she looked up at her friend and followed her gaze.

The small home that belonged to Hermione's parents would have been beautiful. It was a perfect home, the kind seen in paintings. The moonlight shone on it perfectly. It would have been extremely beautiful, had it not been for the Dark Mark hovering above it.

Hermione felt a knot form in her chest. Her world was crumbling around her. She felt herself trying to run towards the house, only to be pulled back by someone. She saw Harry running into the house with Ron. Her eyes were blurry with tears. She heard herself screaming.

'They can't be dead, they can't be dead,' she repeated to herself.

"Hermione, please," she heard Ginny say as she tried to restrain her. Hermione gave in. She fell to her knees in front of her parents' home. Harry and Ron walked out of the home. Harry rushed over to Hermione and engulfed her in his arms.

"'Mione, let's go. We have to let the Aurors know." He tried pulling her up but she refused.

"I have to see them Harry," she whispered.

"I don't think it's a good idea-"

"NO! I have to see them. I sent them here. I have to see them."

"Ok, 'Mione." The four of them walked into the home together. Ginny and Harry were on either side of Hermione, while Ron brought up the rear. On the sitting room floor lay Hermione's parents. Their bodies lay cut, bruised, and mutilated in a pool of blood. On the wall opposite the front door, written in blood were the words: YOU'RE NEXT MUDBLOOD.

"No! No! Please, God, no!" she cried as she clutched onto their bodies. Hermione wept profusely. Harry and Ginny held onto their broken friend and cried with her. They didn't notice Ron behind them leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face. He stared down at Hermione as he fought the urge to laugh.

After some time, Harry sent a patronus to the local Auror office notifying them of their situation. The Aurors were there within minutes and began to clean things up. Hermione said a last tearful goodbye to her parents when their bodies were taken away. They apparated back to the local Ministry. From there, they flooed back home, away from the place where Hermione's nightmares had come true.

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfiction so reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Manners, please

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

**May 19th, 1998**

The following days were a blur to Hermione. After some help from the Ministry, Hermione was able to have her parents' bodies back to their home town. There was a small ceremony before the burial with only the Weasley family, Harry, and herself there. She had Harry and Mrs. Weasley make the arrangements, while she remained numb.

Hermione had decided to spend a few days at the Burrow. The last thing she wanted was to be alone. She was laying on Ginny's old bed, crying silently. The door opened and Harry walked in slowly.

"'Mione," he crouched down next to the bed, "You should come downstairs with us. Everyone's here."

"Who's everyone?" she whispered back.

"Um... Well it's all the Weasleys, Andromeda, Teddy, Neville, and someone you wouldn't believe.."

"Who?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"What?! Really?"

"Yes, apparently since Lucius was sent to Azkaban, she got in touch with 'Dromeda. They've been catching up the past few days." He smiled. "I hate to admit this, but she's actually a pretty nice person. I don't think she ever believed in all the blood purity ideas."

Hermione sat up. She looked over to her best friend and sighed. "Harry, I don't think I can go out there. Everyone will give me their stupid pity and I don't want it. I don't want anybody feeling sorry for me."

"Hermione Granger, you're stronger than that. If they all think your a weak little child, then prove them wrong." He sat with her on the bed and put his arm around her. "You've been through enough shit in this lifetime, 'Mione, I get that. And I know it's only been a few days, but you have to try to move on. You have to try to be happy."

"I should have been there to protect them, Harry. And now- Now I don't even know if i'll be able to avenge them. I don't think I have the strength in me to do so."

"That's something I don't want you to worry about. Ron and I start training tomorrow. I've already spoken to Kingsley. I want to be the one working the investigation. I will find whoever did this, d'you understand? I won't let this monster hurt you anymore. I promise."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Hermione reluctantly agreed to join the party downstairs. Despite the gathering that day, life at the Burrow had been different. Fred's death had sent Mrs. Weasley into depression. She put a smile on for everybody else as the family grieved. Ron had become more angrier as the days had gone by. George had cried for days on end. He and Angelina Johnson grieved together and had formed a special bond. He was finally beginning to light up on that day. The only ones who seemed to be okay were Harry and Ginny. Ginny was obviously saddened by losing one of her older brothers, but Harry managed to make her smile most of the time.

Everyone was gathered around the tables outside eating, talking, laughing, and having a good time. Harry walked out pulling Hermione behind him. They all went quiet at the sight of Hermione.

"Oh, don't you all stop and stare now. I'm fine," said Hermione. "Truly." She gave a small smile and took a deep breath. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and led her over to a chair next to Harry and Ginny. Ginny grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Everyone else went back to their conversations.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa Malfoy was sitting next to Andromeda, across from Hermione. She was surprised to see her there. Hermione noticed that the woman looked completely different from the last time she had seen her. There was a new light in her eyes. She looked content, even.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's nice to see you."

"Please, call me Narcissa. I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Miss Granger. You have my condolences."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Hermione felt uncomfortable.

"As I'm sure your parents loved you very much, you must remember something. It is perfectly ok to feel sad. You have proven that you are an extraordinarily talented witch. Now, I'm not trying to make light of the situation, but just know that no parent wants their child to feel hurt. They would want you to be happy. When the time comes, you'll be able to move on with your life."

Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe that the most comforting words she'd heard since her parents' deaths were coming from someone who she would have considered an enemy not long ago. "Thank you, Narcissa. I... just thank you." The woman smiled at her. Hermione looked around. "Where's Malfoy? I mean your son, Draco."

Narcissa's smile faltered. "He is in Azkaban, like his father."

"What? But I thought-" Hermione stopped when Narcissa held up her hand.

"He turned himself in last week, the same day that Lucius was taken in."

Harry, who had been listening to their conversation interrupted. "Why would he do that? I mean, no one was really looking for him. The Ministry didn't know he had let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, did they?"

"Well, no. However, my son feels terrible for what he's done. He went to the Department of Mysteries and confessed to it as well as to some other things he feels responsible for."

"When is his trial, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"At the end of July, Mr. Potter."

"It's Harry, please. Would you mind if I testified for Malfoy?"

Narcissa smiled weakly. "I would like that very much, Harry. Thank you. I'm sure Draco would appreciate it very much. But why, may I ask, would you want to?

"When Malfoy had Dumbledore cornered up on the Astronomy tower, he was lowering his wand. He didn't want to kill him." He paused and smiled at her. "Back at your Manor when we had been captured, he knew it was me. We've known each other since First year, how could he not recognize me? And yet, he didn't want to say anything. He tried protecting us. I would like to try to protect him, to pay him back."

Narcissa was now teary-eyed. "Thank you, Harry. If you testify, I'm sure Draco will be out sooner."

"What was that, Harry, you're going to testify for the ferret?" Ron, who had been in deep conversation with George about quidditch, was furious.

"Yea I am, Ron." Harry wasn't even bothered enough to look at his friend. He knew Ron's temper well enough really care about what he was saying.

"Bloody hell, you've gone mad! That git deserves to be in Azkaban with his fuckin father."

"Ronald, where are your manners?" asked Hermione, trying to get him to stop for Narcissa's sake.

"I don't understand how you could even consider doing this, Harry. After all he's done to us, you're going to be a fuckin' traitor!" He stood up and Harry did as well.

"Ron, will you shut up! Can't you at least respect the fact that his mother is sitting across from us?!" Harry yelled at him. Their faces were inches apart.

"Never. I don't fuckin' respect scum."

Then he was gone, leaving everyone in silence. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Narcissa, who was in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Narcissa. He's been a bit down and out of sorts. We all have. We grieve differently though. I'm sorry."

"Molly, it's fine. The Malfoy name deserves it. We've done nothing to deserve your kindness. And I'm grateful to be in your company. So please, Molly, sit and have a drink with us."

The rest of the night was full of laughter and happiness. Everyone, minus Ron, had a toast to celebrate Harry and Ron's acceptance into the Auror training program. They were to start the following day. When the evening came to an end, the guests said their goodbyes. The home was once again quiet again.

Hermione was left alone with her thoughts. She sank back down into her quiet mourning.

_'Will I ever stop feeling this way? Will I ever be happy again'_ she thought to herself. _'I'm sorry, mum. I'm sorry, dad. I would give anything to be there with you. I should have been there. I'm so sorry.'_

Alone in the sitting room, she opened a bottle of firewhiskey and poured herself a drink. Later that night, she'd drunk enough to put her to sleep. But not even in her drunken slumber was she able to escape the horrible nightmares that caused her so much pain. Even in her sleep, all she could do was remember her parents. Not in a happy way, but in the way she saw them dead in their home. Her pain continued.

A/N:

Please Review. I won't know what you all think of the story unless you tell me.


	4. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

**May 20th, 1998**

Ron sat in the Shrieking Shack waiting impatiently for Blaise Zabini. He was supposed to start Auror training that day and Zabini was late. The events of the previous day were still fresh in his mind. He couldn't believe his 'best friend' was going to help someone who didn't deserve it.

'Then again,' he thought, 'it's typical of Harry to want to help that fuckin' ferret. The boy-who-shouldn't-have-lived Harry Potter. I should have killed him when I had the chance.'

He heard the familiar sound of apparition and turned to see Blaise in front of him. The two men shook hands like old friends.

"Weasley, how are you?"

"I've seen better days. And you? I haven't heard from you or anybody else these past few days."

"Ah, well, Goyle is in France trying to find Pansy for me. But enough with this pointless small talk. How did your trip go?"

"I was accompanied by Harry and my sister. I wasn't able to accomplish the mission."

"Bloody hell. Nott won't be too pleased to hear that. The mudblood was supposed to die."

"Tell him I have another plan. One that will be a lot more... fun." Ron smirked. "He won't be displeased."

"What are you going to do with the mudblood?" asked Blaise curiously.

"Let's just say it won't be necessary to kill her just yet. By the time I'm done with her, she'll know her place." Ron chuckled at Blaise's look of surprise. Blaise looked at his former classmate and realized how much he had changed. The man he had once considered to be a naive little schoolboy was now a twisted evil man.

"What do you want me to tell Nott?"

"Tell him that I'll break her. She won't be an issue when our next plan is set in motion. I will need some time, though."

"How much time are we talking about?"

"A few months at least." Ron glanced down to his watch; it was almost 7:30 am. "I've got to go. I start training today."

"Ah, yes," said Blaise, "I almost forgot you're training for the light side to capture us on the dark side. If only they knew what a menace you really are." He laughed. "Until next time, Weasley."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I can't- I can't live anymore like this. I'm losing it. I'm losing it.' Draco had been determined. He had wanted to put himself in Azkaban in order to make up for everything he'd done. He didn't know, however, that he'd be living in sorrow.

"Please, please, someone take away this pain. I can't live like this. I can't," he whispered. He started banging on the walls, crying for help. "Please, anybody! Help me, please!" Tears began to flow.

_"You are useless, Draco. A pathetic excuse for a wizard." Bellatrix pointed her wand at him. "Crucio!" His screams filled the dungeons. Her laughter was as cruel as her heart._

"No, stop! Mum! Mum, help me please!" The thin line between his memories and his reality was a blur.

_"You deserve every bit of punishment you get, boy." Lucius turned his wand on his son. "Crucio!" He pulled a sobbing Narcissa forward and pointed his wand at her. "Imperio." Narcissa stood with a blank face and pointed her wand at Draco._

"Crucio." Her voice was calm and her face indifferent. "Crucio."

"Mum! Mummy!" Draco dropped to his knees. He cried uncontrollably. Every ounce of pain and sadness seeping out of him. "Mum," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I- I'm so sorry."

Draco knew he would never forgive himself for what he'd done. No matter how much time he was in Azkaban, it would never be enough. He remembered the days when he looked up to his father; the days when he had tried to mold himself in his father's image. He'd been such a hateful child. He had hated everyone who he believed weren't worth his time. Now, he knew they were all worth so much more than him. Now, he hated himself.

As time went by, every happy memory he had ever had slipped away from him. He could no longer remember his mother's smile, or his father's pride. He couldn't remember his first day of Hogwarts, or his first Quidditch victory. He remembered the first time his father hit him when he was only 4 years old and the first time his deranged aunt tortured him after her escape from Azkaban. He remembered finding his mother crying in her room after he had received the dark mark. He had held her tightly as she cried for him.

Draco had lost track of the days and nights he had been there. He no longer wanted his freedom. He no longer wanted to be a prisoner. He just wanted to stop feeling and lose himself in the emptiness of his life.

A/N:

Sorry it's so short. It took me forever to get this written. I had a severe case of writer's block.. still do for that matter.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)


	5. Ginny's Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter****5**

**July 15th, 1998**

Hermione spent most of her time at the Burrow. She felt that Ron needed her more now than ever before. She put up with his constant yelling, arguing, and the occasional thrown object. He'd never turned his wand on her, though. She knew that was only because it was a known fact that she would have not only blocked whatever hex he sent at her, but would have hexed him back.

They were eating lunch in silence with George and Angelina when an owl flew in and landed in front of Hermione. Curiously, she untied the parchment from the owl's leg and read:

_Hermione, _

_Harry and I have decided to elope. We don't really see a point in waiting any longer. I'll still be going to Hogwarts in a few months, but I'd rather get this over with now. Anyways, we were wondering if you and Ron would be our witnesses. Please? It would mean the world to us. Our appointment at the ministry is at 2 o'clock. Hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Ginny Soon-To-Be Potter_

Hermione couldn't contain her smile. She looked up at Ron, who was stuffing his mouth as always, and handed him the letter. He nearly choked on his food as he finished reading it.

"Can you believe it, Ron?" Hermione asked him excitedly.

"What in the world is Ginny thinking?" Ron was angry. Hermione knew that he was possessive of his little sister, but she'd thought that he would've been happy for her, given the man she'd be marrying was his best friend.

"What do you mean? We all knew they would do this eventually."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked George. But before either of them could respond, he snatched the letter from Ron and read it, before handing it over to Angelina. "This is great!"

"I think it's a wonderful idea as well." Hermione glanced at Ron's wrist watch and nearly jumped out of her seat. "And Merlin, it's nearly 2! I should get dressed." As she went to stand up, Ron grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her back into her seat. "Ouch!" She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and moved away from him.

He stood up and towered over Hermione. "You're not going! I don't fuckin' approve of this stupid wedding!"

"Oi, Ron, you can't be fuckin' serious!" exclaimed George. He hurried over between Hermione and Ron, and shoved the latter against the wall. "I thought you and Harry were best mates? What's going on with you?!"

"That was before he started shacking up with our little sister!" said Ron, working his way out of George's grasp.

"You didn't have a problem with it before! What changed now?"

"She's not even done with school yet! She's not of age! How come this doesn't bother any of you?!"

"Ron, just calm down, please," said Hermione. She walked over to him and put herself between the two bickering men. "You don't want to upset your parents, now. C'mon. Let's go upstairs." She put her hand on his shoulder but he quickly shoved it off.

"Don't tell me what to do, Hermione!"

"Ron, it'd be best for you to calm down. Please!"

"You don't know what's best for me! Despite what you think, you don't know everything, you bloody know-it-all!"

"You're way out of line, Ron," said George.

"Don't you start, too."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't acting like a bloody prick!"

"So, what? You're on their side?" he asked in disbelief.

"No one's taking any sides here. You're the only one making a big deal about this."

"I'm done here." He turned to face Hermione. "And you're not to go to their bloody wedding, Hermione."

"Of course I'm going. Harry's my best friend. And Ginny is practically my sister."

"How can you be so naive? Harry's never cared about you! He only ever talks to you when he needs something. You're nothing to him. And Ginny? Well Ginny's not your sister. The only family you had is dead and you'll never be a part of ours." He gave Hermione one last angry glare and stormed off, leaving her staring after him in shock.

"Hermione?" She heard Angelina's soft voice behind her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head but answered, "I'll be fine." She turned to her friend and smiled weakly. "Maybe I should go after him. He needs me."

"No, 'Mione. I think he needs to be alone now."

"But I-"

"No," interrupted George. "Ginny needs you right now." He gave Hermione a small hug. "I'll deal with Ron later."

"Will you come with me? Ginny will need another witness and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Hermione was trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want George or Angelina to know that she was about to have a breakdown. She had to be strong for everyone else.

"Of course. We'll just go and get ready then." George and Angelina headed for the kitchen door, and George turned back to Hermione. "Remember not to take what Ron does or says personally. We're all grieving differently, so just let him be. Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yea?"

"You'll always be family to us."

"Thank you," she said quietly before turning away from them. She didn't want them to see the tears in her eyes. When she heard their footsteps going up the stairs, she let herself sink into a nearby chair. and put her head down to rest on her arms. Her breathing quickened and she let herself sob quietly into the sleeve of her jumper. She had been trying her hardest not to let herself cry, and had been successful until that moment. Ron's words had hit her hard. She knew they weren't true, but it had pushed her over the edge. She longed to feel nothing; to have all emotion stripped from her heart. Feeling nothing would be better than feeling all the anger, regret, hurt, and sadness that was eating away at her.

But she couldn't make it disappear. So after a few silent tears, she wiped away and apparated home. With only fifteen minutes to 2 o'clock, she rushed to the restroom and splashed some water on her face. After applying a small amount of make-up, and changing into semi-formal clothes, she apparated back to the Burrow to meet George and Angelina.

A/N: Please please please please Review. I'd really like to know what you all think, good or bad. Thank you!


	6. Putting aside the pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter** **6**

"I can't believe I'm married," beamed Ginny. She, Harry, Hermione, Angelina and George were having drinks at the Three Broomsticks. They had just arrived from the small bonding ceremony at the Ministry. Instead of just signing a simple marriage document, Ginny and Harry had decided to go on and get magically bonded together for the rest of their lives. It wasn't something common in modern times, but they had both decided it together. Hermione had been surprised when Ginny handed the ministry official a letter from Mrs. Weasley stating that she had, in fact, given her minor daughter permission to be wed.

"I can't believe your mum didn't fuss about a big party," said Angelina.

"Well, with everything that's happened, I think she knew it'd be best to just get it over with."

"Just wait, Harry," said George. "Once word gets out that you two eloped, reporters are goin' to be followin' you two around again."

"Don't need to remind me," said Harry, a scowl had formed on his face. "I thought they would've gotten enough after the War, but I always see them following me around. One reporter for the Prophet even tried to sneak into the Department of Mysteries."

"They'll always find a reason to follow you around. I bet they'll still be printing articles about you when your grandchildren go to Hogwarts."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, did you hear the Malfoys are going to be making a contribution to the reconstruction?" asked Ginny.

"I thought Malfoy was in Azkaban?"asked Angelina.

"He is," answered Harry. "Kingsley told me that the day Malfoy turned himself in, he signed over 200,000 galleons to Hogwarts." George spit out the butterbeer he'd been drinking. The others laughed at his exaggerated shock.

"Bloody hell, I knew they were rich, but not that rich. What would I do with that kind of wealth?" wondered George. As he started naming off the things he would buy to Angelina, Ginny and Hermione turned to Harry.

"When is his trial date, Harry?" asked Hermione. She had decided to testify along with Harry at Draco's trial. Sure, she strongly disliked the git, but she didn't hate him, and she knew he didn't deserve to be in Azkaban.

"On the 30th. Will you be going as well?"

"Yea. I've thought it over and I just don't believe Malfoy deserves to be there, no matter how much of a git he is."

"Do you think he really does have the Dark Mark, Harry?" whispered Ginny.

"I think so. But it doesn't matter. Snape had it and he was fighting for our side."

"What do you think Narcissa meant when she said he turned himself in for other things he felt responsible for?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I doubt he did anything worse than letting the Death Eaters into the castle.. and almost killing Katie and Ron.. and using the Imperius curse on Rosemerta..." he trailed off.

"Oh yea, he's so fuckin innocent," said a voice behind them. The group turned around to see Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny hurried to hug her brother. "They told me you weren't feeling well and couldn't make it. Are you feeling better? Here, have a seat." She motioned to the chair next to Hermione. No one but Harry noticed Hermione shift uncomfortably in her chair when Ron sat down.

"I'm better now. Did you guys go through with it then?" George, Hermione, and Angelina exchanged worried looks. They were scared that he would start another argument in front of the newlyweds.

"Yea, we're actually going to head back to the Burrow right now. Mum said she was going to invite a few people over. Will you join us?"

"Sure. Umm.. Hermione, can we talk outside for a second?" Hermione looked surprised.

"Yes, of course, Ron." She followed him out. 'Strange, she thought, I've been trying to make him talk to me these past few weeks and all he's been doing is shutting me out.' They started walking down the road in silence. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"'Mione, I uhh... I want to apologize for- well- for everything." He turned to her and smiled softly. "I've been acting horrible to you- But it's just that I miss Fred and- I don't know, honestly. I miss how life was before the war."

"Oh, Ron, you don't have to apologize. I know it's been hard for you. Everything's changed now. If anything, I should apologize for not being able to comfort you." She looked down and started fiddling with her hands. "I don't know how to act. I've been fighting with myself on how I should feel and what I should do."

"I think I know what can help us, 'Mione." He took her hands in his and grinned at her. "We never officially talked about where our relationship was going after the War- But, Hermione, I just think that we're meant for each other. I love you. And I think- No, I _know_ that you're the only one who can make me happy right now. I truly love you."

Hermione blushed a deep pink. She couldn't help but let herself smile. "I love you too, Ron."

"Move in with me, 'Mione," he said catching her off guard.

"Wha-"

"Before you start over-thinking it Hermione, just do what you feel is the right thing to do right now."

"Well I practically live at the Burrow already, there wouldn't be much of a change."

"No, not the Burrow. Our own place; just you and me."

"Ron, I don't know. You've got Auror training and I don't even have a job right now."

"We can make it work, Hermione. We both know we've got the money to make it without jobs for a lifetime. What's a few months without a job going to do to you?"

Hermione knew he was right. She loved Ron. She'd been in love with him for years. It had taken a long time for her to admit her feelings to herself. And when she had, she'd felt the heartbreak of seeing the one she loved with someone else. Finally, during the Final Battle, they had expressed their love for one another. After that, they hadn't spoken about their relationship. Hermione had wanted to but she felt as if it would be insensitive to bring that up while he mourned for his brother. She had quietly mourned for him as well as her parents while she kept trying to help him and the Weasley family. She believed Ron needed her. Hermione was willing to put her feelings of sadness and pain aside for him.

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, Ronald, let's move in together."


	7. Stubborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 7**

**July 30th, 1998**

Hermione stood in the empty bedroom of her old flat. She had already packed up her kitchen, bedroom and sitting room. The spare bedroom she used as a library was the only room left to pack. Her and Ron had gone searching for a house a few days after Ginny's wedding. They found a small three bedroom house nearby Harry and Ginny. He had Hermione decorate their bedroom. One of the spares was to become Hermione's new library.

It was still morning but Harry was already working on packing up Hermione's books. He had requested the day off so he could finish helping Hermione and testify at Draco's trial at noon. Ron had refused to acknowledge that they were helping his worst enemy that day and had changed the subject every time it had come up in conversation.

"Hermione?" Harry had walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About Ron? If you think it's too soon to be moving in with him, why are you doing it?"

"No, no, Harry. I think it's perfect timing. He needs someone to help him and I don't want to be alone anymore. We'll be fine."

"I feel like you're just settling, Hermione. And Ron hasn't been acting like himself lately. He's been a bit off. I don't think he's well enough to be with you right now, 'Mione. You deserve someone who can make you feel better and make you happy."

"He's just grieving, Harry. We'll be fine."

"'Fine'? You've used that word so much, I think it's lost its meaning." He reached out and held her hand. "Now come on, help me shrink all your boxes so we can be on our way."

"Will Ginny be joining us at the trial?" Hermione asked at they walked to the other room.

"Yea, she'll be there. She wants us to stop by after we're done here for lunch before the trial."

"Yum. You're lucky she inherited Molly's cooking skills." With a wave of her wand, the many boxes shrunk. Harry walked over and pocketed the tiny boxes.

"Sometimes I wish she hadn't inherited her temper though." They both laughed. "Don't tell her I said that though."

"Let's go, Harry. Before you say something else I can blackmail you with."

Harry took her hand in his again and apparated them right outside her new home. An hour later, they had finished unpacking Hermione's books (and organized them by subject and alphabetical order).

"Hermione, how on earth have you come to own so many books?"

"Mum and dad always like to send me new books when we were in school. And during the summers, I'd spend a lot of time in bookstores. I guess I've gathered up quite a collection," she said with a sad smile.

"You wouldn't be Hermione if you hadn't," he laughed but stopped as Hermione's smile left her face. "'Mione, it's okay to be sad you know?"

"Nonsense, Harry. I'm alright-"

"Don't lie to me, I know you better than that. You have every right to grieve, Hermione. You lost your parents."

"So did you."

"I accepted that a long time ago. You've barely let yourself cry. You're too busy making every one else happy and too busy trying to fix Ron that you don't realize how much you're hurting."

"Honestly, Harry. I'm grieving, but just doing it my own way."

"You stubborn woman. Alright," he put his hands up in defeat. "How does lunch sound?"

**A few hours later...**

"Are you sure you want to wear that, Harry?" asked Ginny while keeping herself from laughing. Harry was wearing an elegant suit that Ginny had never seen before. Since they were used to seeing Harry in jeans and t-shirts, seeing him in a suit seemed odd.

"Hermione's dressed up as well! And there will be reporters there!" He told her as he walked away from her into the kitchen where Hermione waited patiently.

"Since when do you care about press? You do look a bit odd, Harry," said Hermione.

"It's Sirius' old suit. I had it retouched and fitted. I don't care about the bloody reporters. I've just been looking for an excuse to wear it." He smiled sheepishly. They both laughed quietly.

"Do you know what you're going to say in front of the Wizengamot?"

"Not yet. I'll know when I get there."

"You know that's one of the reasons why the Slytherins made fun of us," said Ginny as she walked into the room. "We always jump into situations without any plans."

"Yea, but we always figure it out in the end," laughed Harry, "Even if it's in the stupidest ways possible."

"Speak for yourself, Harry," said Hermione.

"Alright, alright. It's nearly noon, let's get going." The three of them took their turns flooing to the Ministry. As soon as thei entered the Atrium, a horde of reporters and photographers made their way to them.

"Mr. Potter, is it true you're going to testify in favor of your childhood enemy?"

"Ms. Granger, are you really pregnant with Mr. Malfoy's child?

"Potter, are you aware of your wife's affair with Viktor Krum after his heartbreak with Mrs. Granger?"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione didn't waste their breath on giving them any answers. They pushed through the reporters and walked towards the lift. Once safely alone inside the lift, the three of them looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"Me? An affair with Krum?" laughed Ginny. "They're absolutely mad!"

"The one who asked me about being pregnant with Malfoy's child was a lunatic."

The lift came to a stop and the three of them got off. There were even more reporters in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They didn't take a moment to listen to what any members of the press had to say and walked straight into the courtroom. Once inside, they took the seats next to Professor McGonagall. It was a full house in the courtroom. Nearby they could see Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Professor Slughorn, Blaise Zabini, and the Parkinson family. There were a fair amount of reporters there and a few familiar faces that neither of the trio could recognize.

"What time is it, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked down at his pocket watch. "Five till. They're probably walking him in right now."

"How do you think he's doing?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. But then again, neither of us know him well enough to know for sure," said Hermione.

"I bet he's still a git," said Ginny trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. With the dementors still in Azkaban, it can't be any good. Sirius never liked talking about that place. He said it was the darkest time of his life," Harry said in a low voice. "We'll have to wait and see."

A/N:  
Please Review, Follow, Favorite or anything! Let me know what you think!


	8. Testimony

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 8**

The sound of the cell door being opened startled Draco out of his sleep. The dim light from the hallway burned his eyes that were accustomed to the never-ending darkness of his cell. He squinted at the tall figure in the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's time for your trial," said the man. He walked over to him and pulled him up from the floor roughly. "Let's go." As soon as he stepped out into the hallway, he felt chains around his wrists and ankles. The man moved to his left side and they began walking down the hallway towards the exit.

_Has is been three months already? _He asked himself. _I'll get to see my mother, my mum. _This break from his new reality, his isolation and emotional torture, was his coming up for air, being able to breathe again. The hallway had almost reached its end when he saw the sunlight beaming in through a window at the end. He picked up the pace of his last few steps until he stopped right in front of the window. He reached his hand out and placed it in the sunlight beaming through the window. He felt a knot form in his chest but soon felt the push from the man on his left. Tears were forming in his eyes while the man led him through a door across from the window.

The man gave no warning when he grabbed Draco's shoulder and apparated them both away. Draco felt the unpleasant feeling of apparation that nearly made him sick. Once Draco took in his new surroundings, he wondered where he was. The room he was in had only a chair in the far corner that Draco was led to. The man who had accompanied him was suddenly gone.

After only a moment, another man apparated into the room. Draco recognized him as a ministry worker.

"Mr. Malfoy," he began, "I'm Mr. Shepard. I'll be accompanying you to your trial today. You will be seated and asked a few questions before giving your account on the incidents in question. There will be a few others giving their testimonies and then the Wizengamot will give their judgement. Understand?" Draco nodded. "Any questions?"

"When will I get to see my mother?" he said in a low raspy voice.

"You are not allowed to have any contact with any other person. If your trial goes in your favor, you'll be free afterwards. If not, you will not be allowed to see her until you serve your sentence completely." Draco nodded slowly. So he wouldn't even be able to hug his mother during the trial. He wondered how she had been doing those three months alone. _  
_

After Shepard checked his pocket-watch about a dozen times, he walked up to Draco and pulled him up. "Let's go young Mr. Malfoy." They walked through the door on the other side of the room. Draco immediately panicked when he entered the courtroom. He wasn't prepared for the mob of reporters asking him questions or the constant flash of cameras. It was overwhelming. He felt his chest tighten and he began to hyperventilate. He wasn't used to people anymore. And it surprised him that he actually missed the isolation of his cell. His eyes scanned the room for his mother, but the rush of people in front of him made it impossible to see the audience.

"Harry, is that- is that Malfoy?" Ginny asked incredulously. Harry and Hermione looked in the direction Ginny was pointing. Hermione gasped and Harry cursed. The man they saw looked nothing like the arrogant man they used to know. He eyes were bloodshot and empty. His dirty and untamed hair was slightly longer, reaching just beneath his chin. The clothes he wore were dirty and stained and looked a few sizes too big.

"Did they give him those clothes or-"

"No, Ginny, that's what he was wearing when he turned himself in," said Harry. "Were they starving him?" He paused. "How can he have lost so much of himself in such a short time?" he whispered barely audible to Hermione and Ginny.

"He's so broken," said Hermione.

Draco was led to the seat in the middle of the courtroom, facing the entire Wizengamot. Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the highest chair and called for silence. "Let's get on with this. Mr. Malfoy, can you state your full name and age."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, 18 years old."

"You came to us and confessed to using Unforgivable curses over the period of two years, providing a passageway to allow Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, Katie Bell, and Ronald Weasley. How do you plea?"

"I am guilty of all charges, sir."

"Do you have anything else to add?"

"No, sir." There were murmurs all around the courtroom. Everyone had expected Draco to at the very least try to shorten his sentence; however, they did not expect his indifference.

"Very well. May I call upon Mister Harry Potter to come forward, please." Draco looked shocked. Surely, Potter would put him away in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Harry walked down from the audience stands and took a seat next to Draco. He looked to his left to the man in chains. "Are you alright, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up to him school nemesis. A sudden wave of gratitude hit him. _Did he actually ask me if I'm okay? Does he- Does he actually care? _"Noinsults or remarks, Potter?"

Harry didn't answer; he looked at Draco and saw all the pain in his eyes. He felt sorry for the blond. But he couldn't tell him that.

"State your full name and age."

"Harry James Potter, 17, sir."

"And what is it you have to say about Mister Malfoy?"

"Well I-" He paused. "I don't believe Malfoy should be in Azkaban."

Draco's mouth fell open. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

"And why is that, Mr. Potter? Is it not true that you and Mr. Malfoy have had a rivalry in school since your first year?"

"Yes, that's true. But I don't think he ever had a chance. He might have been a right git at school. But even I have to admit, with the father he had, he would have never had the chance to be anything other than what he was." He paused. "I remember seeing him in school during our sixth year, how sick, pale and skinny he looked. I won't lie and say that what he's done is not bad, but under the circumstances, I think it's forgivable."

"Elaborate, if you will."

"He only did those things to try to keep his family safe. If he hadn't, his family would have been subject to Voldemort's wrath."

"Everyone risked being hurt by you-know-who, Mr. Potter," said the witch sitting to Kingsley's left, "We didn't all take that course of action."

"Did you have Voldemort living in your house? Malfoy tried to save us!"

"And how's that?"

"Hermione, Ron, and I were captured by snatchers in March. We were taken to the Malfoy Manor. I had been hit with a Stinging Hex so my face was swollen. Bellatrix asked Malfoy to identify us. He knew it was me. Even with my face like that, after six years of knowing each other, he knew it was me. And he seemed hesitant on identifying Ron and Hermione, too."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add to your testimony, Mr. Potter?"

"If Malfoy's worst enemy can forgive him, why can't you?" With that, he stood up and walked back to his seat next to his wife and best friend.

"May I please have Ginerva Weasley come forward?"

Ginny strode forward with all the confidence she could muster. She knew what she was going to say, and was sure that even Harry would be surprised at her revelation.

"State your full name and age."

"Ginerva Molly Potter, sir. Age 16."

"What is it you have to say?"

"It's no secret that my family has never gotten along with the Malfoys. But during the Final Battle, I was dueling with a Death Eater, he'd taken my wand and was getting ready to attack me, when Malfoy came along." She took a moment to steady her voice. "He disarmed the Death Eater and gave me my wand back." There was another moment of whispering across the courtroom. Ginny looked back at Harry and saw the shock on his face. "He told me to go home. He said 'Enough innocent blood has been spilled, Weasley, please, just go home.'"

"Anything else to add, Mrs. Potter?"

"No sir."

"Very well, you may go." Ginny wasted no time in getting back to her seat next to her husband, who was still in shock.

After a few of the Hogwarts professors gave their accounts on what they knew Draco had done, his mother took her turn in the witness's seat. Draco looked at her carefully and smiled. She actually looked better. She was even a little tan. His pain disappeared, although for just a moment, because her happiness was all that mattered to him.

"State your name please."

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"Go ahead, Mrs. Malfoy."

"My son is my pride. He has always done his best to protect me, and our family. I know he hasn't been a saint, but he's no demon. He's just a boy who at a very young age had to take the responsibility of protecting those he loved. He was tortured for me. He risked his life for me. He tainted his soul for me!" Tears were streaming down her face. "He doesn't deserve any more punishment. Despite what he believes about himself, he's not evil. He's my son. My pride and joy. Please, let me take him home."

"Anything else, Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Kingsley. She shook her head. "Very well." She stood up and turned back to Draco.

"Everything will be fine, son."

"Thank you, mother." They smiled at each other before she walked away and took her seat in the audience.

"Next, may Ronald Weasley please come forward?" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked bewildered.

"Oh, no," whispered Ginny. "This isn't going to be good, is it, Harry?"

"Damn," was all he could respond.

A/N:

Please review, review, review!

And to those who already did, Thank You!


	9. Draco's confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Contains mentions of rape.

A/N: For the anonymous reviewer:  
I don't believe i'm making light of rape. Because of my own personal reasons, it is a subject that I will never, I repeat, NEVER take lightly. If my writing about it offends you, then please stop reading. I'll let you know now, it won't be the last time I touch on this subject in this story. And that goes for everyone else as well. I'm sorry if this has offended any of you, it was really not my intention. If any others feel like i've offended you, please, please, please let me know in a PRIVATE MESSAGE asap and I'll see if I take it down. Thank you.

**Chapter 9**

Ron had apparently been sitting behind Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. He made his way to the witness' chair with a smirk on his face. He completely ignored Draco's presence next to him and just faced Kingsley.

"State your name and age."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, 18 years old."

"Go ahead, Mr. Weasley."

"Malfoy is a disgusting creature. He doesn't deserve to go free. He should be locked away for the rest of his life. He almost killed me last year! He fought with the dark side and got Dumbledore killed. Who knows what else he's done!" Ron was nearly shouting.

"Do you have anything _new_ to add?"

The smirk was back on his face and he nodded. "Draco Malfoy is a murderer." There were gasps all around the room. Draco looked horrified. _How did he know?_ he asked himself. _No one knew but my mother... and.. and..._

"There is no evidence to that Mr. Weasley."

"Ask him then! Ask him how he murdered a man in cold blood!"

"Mr. Malfoy? Is there any truth to this?"

"Yes, but-"

"You held information from the Wizengamot-"

"But, sir-"

"I think we have heard enough to make a decision."

Back in his seat, Harry was furious. He remembered trying to defend himself in front of the Wizengamot, it was not an easy task. He felt pity for the blond boy that was pleading for an opportunity to explain himself.

"Sir, please-"

"Kingsley!" Harry was out of his seat, making his way towards them. Hermione and Ginny were running behind him.

"Mr. Potter, please return to your seat."

"I will not. Will you just listen to Malfoy? You haven't given him a chance to explain!"

"He admitted to murder, Potter!"

Harry walked up to Kingsley and said in a low voice, "You will let him talk, Shacklebolt. I know you only called upon the whole Wizengamot because you want the public to think you've caught all the Death Eaters responsible for the War. This is all for publicity. We both know that this is an unnecessary trial. You will listen to him. "

"Don't forget who the Minister is, Potter," he replied in a calm but serious voice. The room was silent. Draco couldn't believe what was going on. _What the fuck is going on? Have I entered a different universe?_

"Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy," said Kingsley without taking his eyes from Harry, who was walking back towards his seat with Ginny and Hermione.

"The- the night I murdered him- I didn't want to say anything- I didn't want to embarrass her, my mother." Draco looked down to the floor. "You see the man I killed was forcing himself on her." Even the Minister looked startled at the confession. From the audience, Narcissa, who was sobbing, stood up and ran out of the courtroom.

"He's lying, Minister!" yelled Ron. He stood up angrily and turned to Malfoy. "Stop fuckin' lying, ferret!"

Draco did nothing but look Ron with a blank expression.

"You're disgusting! You're a creep, a criminal! How can you be so vile? How can you fuckin' live with yourself?! Answer me, damn it!"

"Don't you think I know what I've done?!" He snapped. "I ask myself those questions everyday. Don't believe for one second, Weasel, that you're the only one who holds hatred towards me. I feel nothing but hatred for myself."

"Mr. Weasley, you may leave." He wasted no time in leaving, shoving his way through the crowds of people and out the door. "Go on Mr. Malfoy."

"The man was Thomas Nott. He was a good friend of my fathers. I overheard my _father_ telling Nott that my mother was free for him. Apparently there was an agreement between them," he said with disgust clear in his voice. "I confronted my father after Nott left. We argued but he- he ended up just laughing about the whole matter. He told me that I was wasting my energy, that my mother wasn't worth all the trouble I was going through. He laughed when he saw the panic on my face. The bastard _laughed. _I ran to find her." His voice broke. "When I found them, he was already-" He paused. "We dueled and I killed him."

The room was silent. Hermione and Ginny were in tears. Kingsley sighed and looked around at the Wizengamot. "Under these circumstances, I think everyone in the Wizengamot will agree that there should be some form of punishment for your actions. However, given the situation that you were in, I think many of us would have considered doing the same thing." He looked down at the young man in front of him. "All in favor of sentencing Draco Lucius Malfoy to 90 days in Azkaban for keeping information from the Wizengamot..." There was a fair amount of agreeing wizards.

"What? That's it?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Would you like me to rethink the sentence, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, sir," he said quickly.

"Very well. You'll return to Azkaban now, and will be released after a period of 90 days. Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy." A guard that was standing nearby walked up to Draco and grabbed his left shoulder. Immediately, they were gone.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry quickly exited the courtroom searching for Ron. They found him within minutes, waiting for them in the Atrium. He was in the middle of a group of reporters.

"Harry, we don't have to say anything to him. Especially here, there are too many reporters," said Ginny. "Let's go home."

"Do you guys mind if I join you? I don't really fancy speaking with Ronald right now."

"Hermione, you're always welcome at our house. And besides, we can go shopping later. I need some new clothes for school." They began walking towards an apparation point.

"Somehow, facing Ron doesn't seem so bad now," Hermione said low enough for only Harry to hear. He laughed loud enough to cause Ginny, who was walking in front of them, to turn around in confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing!" they said quickly.

"One day, Hermione... One day you'll enjoy shopping with me."

"Not bloody likely," said Harry. They all laughed as they apparated back to the Potter residence.

A/N:  
Please review!


	10. Loneliness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I need to get this moving along.

**Chapter 10**

As a child, Draco had been thought some very important life lessons. The most important lesson he had been taught was to not show any emotion. He was told to be cold and indifferent to everything and everyone.

_The Malfoy family cannot be seen as weak, son,_ his father told him. _People will try to find your weaknesses and use them to their advantage. You will show only indifference. It does not matter if you're in pain, you will show NOTHING. _He went on to backhanding Draco in the face. The child was then on the floor, crying._  
_

_"Enough! I will not tolerate a weak child!" _That day he proceeded to punish Draco every time he cried from pain. He carried on until Draco, only 6 years old, learned to hold his tears back. From then on, he had decided not only to hide his emotions from every body else, but to not let himself feel anything besides indifference. He didn't allow himself to cry or laugh. Even years later, in school, Draco had held back from letting himself feel anything. It was only until after he had received the Dark Mark that he had begun to feel anger and sadness and fear. It had been hard but he'd reminded himself of what his father said: _You will show NOTHING_.

Draco had never had any real friends, just people nearby him. He'd often watch the Golden Trio in the Great Hall and wonder how different his life would be if he had friends like them. His life would've been full of joy and laughter. He would've known what it felt like to love and be loved. Instead he'd led a life full of hatred, anger, and betrayal. A life that had left him with nothing but anger and regret. Back in his cold, dark cell, he was alone.

* * *

Ron walked alone down a quiet road in Venice. He walked up to a beautiful house and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door swung open and Blaise welcomed Ron into the home and into the sitting room.

"Nott is more than upset with you Weasley," he said seriously. "Malfoy needs to be out in order to take the fall for our plans and you were trying to get him more time in Azkaban!"

"You told him?!"

"It was all over the fuckin' Prophet! There was no way I could've hidden it."

"Shit! Where is he?" Ron ran his hand through his hair as he began to feel nervous.

"In the library. He's need waiting for you."

Ron took a deep breath and began walking away from Blaise, but paused in the doorway. He remembered running into Blaise by the lake the night after the Final Battle. At first, the two former classmates had exchanged hostile remarks towards each other, but soon afterwards, they had begun to talk about the losses they had suffered in their lives and the pain they both felt. They had taken a walk into the forest together and had gotten into deeper discussions about their feelings towards their families, their school, and their friends. It was a strange friendship, but it had proven beneficial to them both.

"Ron?" said Blaise behind him.

"Yeah?" he answered without looking back.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Hermione, what's going on with Ron?" asked Ginny. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione had joined in on Molly Weasley's dinner that night. After dinner, they had decided to have a few drinks in the kitchen with George and Arthur Weasley. The men were having a serious discussion about Quidditch, leaving the two women out of the conversation.

"I'm not sure, Ginny. He hasn't been the same since May. There's something different in him. Something's changed in him, but I can't figure it out."

"Then why are you moving in with him?"

"You and Harry just won't stop, will you?" She laughed. "But honestly, I know he needs me. And I need him. We'll help each other through this, Gin."

"He's not even around half the time, though. How can you be so sure he'll be alright?"

"Come on, let's not do this tonight."

The younger girl sighed but gave in to Hermione's request. "Can you believe how horrible Malfoy looked today? Merlin, I didn't recognize him!"

"I still can't believe you kept that secret for so long."

"I didn't want to admit that my life had been saved by a Malfoy. I was embarrassed," she admitted.

"He just looked so... broken," said Hermione losing herself in her thoughts. Yes, she felt bad for Draco Malfoy. She couldn't imagine what it must have felt like growing up in a home like his. She pictured a little blond child with Lucius Malfoy and her heart ached for a moment. She couldn't believe that he had witnessed someone forcing themselves upon his own mother. It was barbaric...

"Wait, Ginny..."

"Yea?"

"How did Ron know about what Malfoy did?"

"I'm curious about that as well. I would have thought that he would've told Harry something like that." She turned to her husband. "Harry? Did you know about what Malfoy had done to that man?"

"No, I didn't. But I'll be having a nice conversation with him about it when I finally get the chance. There's quite a few things that have me worried about him."

"You'll be staying with him tonight, won't you, Hermione?"

"I- I guess so. All my things are there. It just feels a bit bizarre to do so," she blushed. "I should probably get going."

"Don't leave yet, 'Mione," said Ginny.

"He'll be wondering where I am. It's our first night together."

After her goodbyes all around, Hermione apparated to her new home but found that Ron wasn't home. To pass the time, she began to magically unpack her boxes. She thought of different ways she could ask Ron where he'd gotten his information from. She was curious as well about it. Her thoughts went back to Malfoy. She couldn't think about him as her school nemesis anymore. She'd seen enough evil to know that Malfoy wasn't entirely bad. Sure, he had made bad decisions, but she believed that he'd done them out of fear and had not actually wanted to hurt anybody. He looked so broken at the trial. _Nothing is black and white. People aren't simply good or evil. I hope he's okay._

She waited for a few hours, but as it got later in the night, there was still no sign of Ron. As midnight approached, she gave up waiting for him and went to bed alone. It wasn't too bad for her, since she was still pretty nervous about living with him. She knew she wasn't ready to live with Ron. That kind of commitment wasn't something she had been really interested in that soon in a relationship. However, the changes in Ron's behavior since the war had worried her into making such a rash decision. Or at least that's what she told Harry and Ginny. She kept her feelings to herself. She didn't want anyone to know that she was scared of being alone. She was tired of crying herself to sleep at night when she would wake up screaming and crying because of nightmares about Bellatrix, Voldemort and her parents. She needed him just as much as she believed he needed her.

A/N:

Follow, Favorite, Review!

We'll see Ron's conversation with Nott in the next chapter that will be posted within a few days. I will try not to let you down. This was more of a filler chapter. Please don't be mad. I promise you lots more to come!


	11. Should've been a Slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this poorly written story line.

A/N: I am so very sorry this took so long. I've been going through a lot lately, but I won't bore you with details. Here's chapter 11:

**Chapter 11**

As soon as Ron had left the courtroom earlier that day, he had known that he had made a mistake. He immediately regretted his outburst, but knew that there was no way he'd be able to hide it from Theo. He was nearly shaking as he walked into the small library in the Zabini home. He closed the door behind him and faced his leader.

His former classmate looked angry for only a moment. He shook his head and walked over to Ron and stuck out his hand to shake Ron's. Surprised, Ron slowly reached out to Theo as well.

"Weasley, why couldn't you just keep quiet? You knew we needed Malfoy out and now, thanks to you of course, we have to wait a few more months to accomplish what we could have done a few days from now."

"I don't understand why we can't just kill him now. He's not being protected anymore!"

"Weasley... This is about revenge, not an easy kill. If I wanted it done easily, I wouldn't need your help and I would've killed him months ago." Theo walked over to the desk behind him.

Ron let Theo's words sink in. "So you want them to fear you... you want a show..."

"Exactly! The Dark Lord shouldn't have been defeated. It was all the mudblood and Potter's fault."

"I helped them out too," his words barely audible.

"But you wouldn't _now_, would you?"

"If I had known Harry Potter would have been responsible for my brother's death, I would've killed him years ago."

"Together, we can all get what we want. But only together, Weasley. Don't be afraid of the anger you feel. Let it lead you. Let it consume you. It will take you to places you've never before imagined."

"Yes," he hesitated, "my lord."

Theo smirked. He knew angering the redhead was the easiest way to get him to listen. He had spent his entire time at Hogwarts learning his fellow classmates' weaknesses and using them to his advantage. He stood in the background most of his time there, making sure not to bring himself any attention. He learned to manipulate his classmates in order to get whatever he wanted. He was always a quiet and lonely boy, harboring his feelings of resentment towards those around him. He bid his time until he found the people he needed at their most vulnerable times.

Ron turned to leave, his anger still boiling in his veins. "I need you to break her."

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, not daring to turn back.

"Brake Granger," he said simply.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Ron and Blaise were having drinks in the sitting room. If a stranger had walked in at that moment and had seen the two former enemies laughing and joking around together, he would have thought that the two had been friends for years. In a very short period of time, they had put aside their differences and had bonded.

"Did you guys seriously pose as Crabbe and Goyle second year?" asked Blaise in disbelief.

"Yea. It took so long for Hermione to finish that stupid potion, and it was all for nothing!"

"Sounds like you three had a lot of fun back then."

"We got in a lot of trouble, though. All because of Harry."

"You should've been a Slytherin."

"What?"

"The way you are now... I don't know... you're a Slytherin deep down in your heart."

Ron drank from the bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. His silence sent the wrong message to him new friend.

"You do still want to go through with all of this, right?"

"He's- he's caused so much pain to our world and to my family. He's the reason my brother is _dead. _I have to go through with it."

Blaise smirked at Ron; he was proud of the red-headed Griffindor. The two of them talked for a bit more than an hour before Ron decided it was time to go. He bid his friend farewell and flooed home.

* * *

Hermione was lying in bed sleeping when the sound of the bedroom door closing woke her up. She kept her eyes closed so Ron wouldn't know she was awake. She felt his weight on the bed next to her but he made no attempt to wake her up. She was relieved, though. Apart from a few nights the previous year while they were searching for Horcruxes, she had never shared a bed with him.

Her friends didn't understand why she would make a commitment to Ron so quickly after the war. She didn't completely understand why she did either. She just knew that she loved him. Some part of her believed that she was in love with him.

She heard light snoring coming from the man laying next to her and she fell into a deep sleep soon afterwards.

A/N:  
Next chapter is already done, just have to do some editing to make it just right.  
Review, Favorite, and Follow please!


	12. Beginning of November

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 12**

**November 1st, 1998**

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed with a photograph of her parents in her hands. She made sure she was quiet so she wouldn't wake up Ron, who was sleeping on the bed. It had been months since her parents' deaths, but it never got any easier thinking about them. It was close to sunrise and she knew she only had a little more than an hour until she had to get up to make breakfast. She took advantage of her time alone and snuggled up in her favorite chair in the library and read a few chapters of her favorite book. She then decided on getting herself dressed and ready for the day.

While making Ron's breakfast, she wondered what her life would have been like if she had listened to Harry and left Ron when she still had the chance. Maybe she would be back at Hogwarts finishing her final year. Or maybe she'd be working at the Ministry. She had even thought of traveling around the world for a year or two. Anything would have been better than the life she was living with Ron.

How had she ended up a broken witch? She was unable to leave her home or communicate with anybody besides Ron. She couldn't even remember the last time she had used magic. She missed the feeling of her wand in her hand. But she had ended up there, living with a man who she believed had completely lost his sanity.

The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut brought her out of her thoughts. She served him a plate knowing that he'd be joining her in the kitchen withing a few moments. Luckily for her, he usually left home immediately after eating. She heard his footsteps approaching the kitchen and took her usual seat across from his. She picked up a book to read while Ron ate. Her eyes were looking at the words on the page, but her mind was elsewhere, still wondering how her life ended up this way.

* * *

Draco was walking behind the guard in Azkaban. His eyes were finding it hard to adjust to the bright light in the hallway. As he reached the apparation point, he felt tears in his eyes and began to hyperventilate. The guard turned around and gave him a comforting smile.

"No need to worry, Mr. Malfoy. The world hasn't changed much in the few months you were here."

Draco just looked at him, unable to think of anything to answer back. The guard sighed and turned around to speak to another guard. Once they reached the apparation point, the guard turned back towards Draco and grabbed hold of his elbow. Draco felt the sudden pull of apparation and saw his surrounding change. The feeling of magic had been absent in his body for so long, that it caused him to be disoriented.

His mother was standing in front of him, a faint smile on her face, and his wand in her hand. Without hesitation, he took two long steps to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, mum. I'm so sorry," he whispered to her, his voice rough. He took a step back and turned back to the guard. "Am I free to go, now?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You're free."

* * *

"There will be ministry workers coming by to check up on you within the next hours, Draco," said Narcissa as she walked her son through her new home in Paris. Draco felt like locking himself up in his old bedroom, but he wouldn't leave his mother just yet. "They have a few things they need to discuss with you."

"Of course, mother." He left out all emotion from his words. Six months in Azkaban was nothing compared to what other had to face, but it wasn't easy for him.

"There's a few reporters that want to speak with you, of course. When should I tell them to come by?"

"Re- reporters, mother, really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes. We have to get ourselves back into society somehow."

"I won't be used as a pawn in your fuckin' dreams of a high class lifestyle!" He took a few steps back from his mother and looked her directly in her eyes. "I will not be the kind of Malfoy you wanted me to be." He turned away and began walking to a fireplace he had seen when he'd first gotten there. He wasted no time in flooing to the Malfoy Manor.

_She's a bloody fool if she thinks I'm going to be playing her games like father did,_ he thought to himself as he stepped out of the fireplace. The familiar sight of his father's office comforted him. He knew exactly where his father kept the firewhiskey and did not hesitate to make his way to it.

He drank until he felt nothing but the firewhiskey burning his throat; his feelings were numbed by the alcohol. He was sitting in his father's chair behind a beautiful mahogany desk. His mother had not to remodeled the Manor and had decided on abandoning the place for good. He was barely letting his eyes close, ready to succumb to the sleepiness that the alcohol had brought when he heard someone flooing into his fireplace. He didn't bother opening his eyes, assuming that it was his mother.

"Malfoy?" he heard a familiar voice say.

_Bloody hell, _he thought, _it can't be... _He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his old school nemesis standing by the fireplace. "Potter?!" he asked incredulously. He shook his head and motioned to the chair across from him. Harry walked over and sat down.

"How many bottles have you had to drink, Malfoy?"

"A few." He paused, unsure of how to say what he had been wanting to say to the man in front of him since his trial. "Potter, I-"

"No. You don't have to thank me. I was just doing the right thing."

"Yes, but still, thank you." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake, which he did. There was a short, yet awkward moment between the two.

"I've come on official ministry business, Malfoy. I'm supposed to help you adjust to freedom and find a job."

"Ah, well, I'm not sure I'd be wanted or accepted anywhere right now."

"I'm sure I can help you find something." More silence.

"I used to want to be an auror," whispered Draco.

"Really?"

"Why so surprised, Potter?"

"I don't know. I never thought of you as someone who wanted to help others, no offense."

"Sure, sure. It's true though. Most of my life I pictured myself as an auror."

"Hmm.." Harry was momentarily lost in thought.

"I must be drunk if i'm talking to _you_ about this." He laughed.

Harry stood up and began walking back to the fireplace. "Cut down on the firewhiskey. I'll be back tomorrow, with some paperwork."

"Paperwork for what?" he asked curiously.

"Your application for Auror training, Malfoy," said Harry, grinning. Then, with the roar of the fireplace and emerald green flames, he was gone.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the delay.  
Hope you're all well.  
Review, favorite, and follow, please.  
Thank you.


	13. Drink, drink, drink

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 13**

**November 2nd, 1998**

Draco sat in his father's office - or his own office now- waiting for Harry to arrive. He'd spent the day clearing out the office of all his father's belongings. He had even thrown out the mahogany desk his father had loved. He now sat behind a much smaller, less expensive desk, writing a letter to his mother. He wanted her to know he would take the responsibility of the Manor and would do the redecorating himself.

While waiting, he helped himself to a few drinks of firewhiskey. He was on his sixth drink when green flames appeared in his fireplace. Draco stood up, remembering his manners. A moment later, Harry stepped out walked up to Draco, and the two shook hands.

"Malfoy," greeted Harry.

"Potter, I didn't think you were serious about this," responded Draco. They walked back towards the desk and took their seats.

"I wasn't sure I was coming back. I need to know you're serious about this, Malfoy."

"Why are you helping me? I haven't done anything to deserve your help. And I definitely don't need your _pity,_" he spat.

"Do you want my bloody help or not?!" he yelled.

Draco was taken aback. Back in the day, he would have yelled back and maybe even cursed Harry. Now, though, he didn't know how to react. The man had done more for him than he deserved. During his incarceration, he had spend hours debating with himself about Harry's reasons for trying to help him. He wondered if the boy-who-lived had ulterior motives for his actions. But over the three months he spent there after the trial, he had come to the conclusion that maybe Harry Potter wasn't as bad as he had once thought. "Fine, Potter. Give me your bloody help," he said.

A few hours and bottles of firewhiskey later, the two of them had successfully completed all the required paperwork for Draco's application for Auror training. The two men had actually started to get along quite well, although the alcohol was mostly to blame for that. Harry had promised an official letter of recommendation to go along with Draco's paperwork.

"Don't you have a wife to get home to, Potter?" asked Draco as he pulled yet another bottle out of his liquor cabinet.

"She's in school, Ferret, but thank you, seriously, for reminding me," he snapped.

"Oi! No need to get like that, Potter! Congratulations, by the way. Who would've thought you'd be able to snag yourself a woman this quick," he laughed.

"Beat you to it, though." Harry grinned. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Draco. He had missed having someone to drink with. His friendship with Ron had turned sour over the last few months. Ron had become increasingly bitter towards him, and had eventually stopped talking to him altogether. Things between them had become hostile when Harry had been offered a job in the Ministry's Auror office. Ron had not been offered a job, and had, in fact, been kicked out of his auror training.

Harry had felt lonely since Ginny had gone back to Hogwarts. He hadn't seen Hermione since September. Even though it worried him, he wasn't even sure where she was. All the letters he wrote her had been returned unopened. He had shown up to the home they had moved into only to find another couple living there. No one had any idea where they had moved to. None of the Weasley's had any idea either. He had secretly been investigating her sudden disappearance with no results. Despite everything that had been going on, sitting in Draco's home, drinking with him, he felt as if they could be friends for a long time.

"Potter?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your side-kicks?" he asked curiously. He hadn't bothered to pour himself a glass and was now drinking out of the bottle.

"They're gone," he said simply.

Draco waited for an explanation that didn't come. He handed Harry the bottle over the desk. "What do you mean?" he pushed.

"Ron doesn't talk to me anymore. And Hermione's gone, as in I don't know where she is. You know, she always thought you were a good person. She always hassled me about trying not to judge you too quickly. She showed me how to forgive. If you owe thanks to anybody, it's her..." Harry leaned his head back on the chair, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Draco heard Harry's light snoring a few moments later.

"Lightweight," he whispered. He mulled over various ways he could thank Hermione Granger and apologize for the years of abuse he had put her through. Working on impulse, he pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Granger..._

* * *

Hermione stood in her bedroom, watching the sun set through the only window in her new house. Ron would be home from his job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes soon. Her daily attempts to escape had proven, once again, futile. Over the months, she had read every book in her library for any clues on what spells Ron had used to keep her confined in her home, but had found absolutely nothing. She thought back to the day back in her old home when he took her wand...

_August 27th, 1998_

_Hermione had made the decision to leave Ron a few days before the start of the term at Hogwarts. She had tried her hardest to help him grieve, but everything she tried only seemed to make him more aggressive towards her. She was in her bedroom packing her trunk when Ron flooed home from training. She felt chills when she heard him call out to her._

_"Hermione, where are you?!"_

_"In the bedroom," she responded. A moment later, he appeared in the doorway. She packed away the last few books she could fit in the trunk and closed it._

_"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded._

_"We've been through this, Ronald. I'm going back to school. I-" she sighed, "I can't be with you anymore."_

_"You think you're going to leave me?" He laughed._

_"I can't help you! I've had enough of this. I need to go back to Hogwarts. I need-"_

_"You don't fuckin' need anything!" he yelled. "You're place is here at home with me, not back at that bloody school!"_

_She instinctively reached for her wand in her back pocket. It was empty._

_"Petrificus Totalus!" She fell back onto the floor._

_He walked over to her and held up her wand. "Were you looking for this?" He caressed her cheek with his hand. He heard Nott's words in his head. 'Break Granger'. "There's no reason for you to ever leave this house." He took her wand in his hands and snapped it in half. "You'll learn your place now."_

_He walked away after that without lifting the curse. A few moments later, she heard another man's voice in their home. It sounded familiar to her, but she wasn't able to figure out who it was. Ron came back in the room and lifted the curse. She didn't bother to move, knowing that her lack of a wand put her at a serious disadvantage. She heard him apparate another moment later. She wasted no time getting up and running towards the front door. She put her hand of the doorknob but quickly pulled it away as she felt it burn her hand. She tried opening windows with the same results. After burning through all her potholders and a few towels, she came to the realization that she was __trapped in her own home with the man she could no longer love._

Except for the day that she and Ron moved homes, she hadn't been outside. She was no longer allowed to do magic or to have any communication with the outside world. She was completely alone. The first few weeks were the hardest, but eventually she stopped fighting him and just did as she was told. She pretended to be a perfect housewife, but in reality she felt like a zombie. It had only been a little over two months, but she felt like she'd been there an eternity. She opened her window to feel the fresh air. She tried to push her hand through the open window out of habit, only to meet the barrier that was trapping her in. She thought of Harry and whether or not he was missing her. Again, she heard Ron's arrival at home and resumed her role as housewife, hoping for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**November 3rd, 1998**

Draco sat behind his desk, drinking again. Harry had fallen out of the chair he'd been sleeping in and had woken up Draco. It was nearly sunrise as he stumbled his way to his owlery, where he attached his letter to his beautiful eagle owl.

"Ares, take this to Hermione Granger." It hooted before taking flight. "Shit..." he said under his breath, immediately regretting sending off that letter.

A/N:  
Is this any good?  
Review, Follow, &amp; Favorite please!  
Thank you!


	14. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 14**

Hermione was awake before sunrise again. Ron hadn't spoken to her when he arrived at home the previous night, but that hadn't bothered her. It hadn't even affected her when she smelled perfume off of him when he walked passed her in the hallway. She had known for some time that Ron was cheating on her; she only wished he would leave her for the unlucky woman he was sleeping with.

She was sitting in bed reorganizing a photo album when she heard a faint tap on the window. She looked outside and felt her heart jump.

"How...?" There was an elegant owl outside her window. She hurried quietly to open it and was surprised that the bird was able to fly in. Countless times she had witnessed Harry's owl unable to fly past the invisible barrier surrounding her home. This owl landed on the bed and hooted loudly. Hermione froze in place as Ron turned over in bed. When she heard his snoring start up again, she hurried over to the owl. She stared at the letter in surprise because it was addressed to her. She tucked the letter safely away in a book on the nightstand before turning back to the owl. "Can you wait here, please?" She asked softly. "Quietly?"

She rushed over to her desk in her library and wrote a quick note to Harry. But when she returned to the bedroom, the owl was gone. She ran to the window, but the bird was already off in the distance. "No, please," she begged quietly, dropping down to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face as she realized her only chance at communication with the world was gone.

Ron stirred in bed and she snapped out of her thoughts. She made her way to the bathroom, completely forgetting the letter she had hidden away. She looked herself in the mirror. _When did I become so weak?_ she thought to herself.

An hour later, breakfast was ready and she sat in her usual chair. Ron ignored her as he ate his breakfast. She had done a good job at keeping herself from crying the whole morning. She felt miserable but was determined not to let him see her cry. He didn't bother to say goodbye before he flooed to work. It was then that she remembered the letter waiting for her in her book.

* * *

"Ugh.. How could you let me drink so much on a Monday night, Malfoy?" asked Harry. He had just woken up on the floor in Malfoy's study, the telltale signs of a nasty hangover already present.

"It's not my fault you couldn't control yourself. And it's Tuesday morning, now, Potter."

"Do you have anything for hangovers?" he asked as he moved from the floor to the chair he had occupied the previous night. Draco walked over to his liquor cabinet and picked up a vial and tossed it to Harry. "What is this?"

"Just drink it."

"What is it?!"

"Drink. It."

"What-"

"Drink it!"

Harry made a disgusted face at the thick green liquid in the vial.

"Will you just drink the bloody potion!"

Harry continued to stare at the liquid, but eventually drank it. His nausea and headache immediately disappeared and he was pleased. "That's actually pretty good."

"What did you expect? Poison?"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"You shut it-" he cut off as his owl flew in through the window. It landed on the desk in front of him. When he realized his owl hadn't brought back any response, he was disappointed. The owl waited expectantly. "I don't have anything for you, Ares!" he snapped.

Harry noticed a change in Draco at that moment. His face was back to the unfriendly mask Harry was used to seeing in school. He had to admit to himself that after the night of drinking with him, he considered him a little more than an acquaintance. They weren't friends, yet. But they were getting there. "You should get some rest," he said, not wanting to pry. Of course he was curious about what had caused the sudden change in him, but decided it was best not to question it.

"Yea." Draco was staring out the window, no longer paying Harry any attention. He hadn't been able to get a certain witch out of his thoughts since the previous night.

"I'll take the paperwork back to the Ministry. We'll be in touch."

Draco closed his eyes, trying to conceal the pain he felt. He heard the familiar sound of apparation but kept his eyes shut. He had poured his soul into the letter he sent to Granger._ My words meant nothing to her..._

* * *

Hermione took the envelope delicately in her hands. She could smell the faint scent of alcohol on the letter as she unfolded it.

_H. Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know that there's probably no one you despise in this world as much as me, but I ask that you read this letter with an open mind and an open heart. I've done nothing to deserve your kindness. And yet, Potter told me that it's you I owe my thanks to for what he's done for me. I wish there was some way I can apologize you to for everything I've done to you. Neither of you deserved what I put you through in school. I don't know how it was so easy for him to save me as many times as he has. I am sure, however, that it was with your influence. I don't think he would be who he is today if it hadn't been for you, Granger._

_I think it was in 6th year when I finally realized I had been wrong my entire life. You weren't the enemy, I was. But by then it was too late. The Dark Lord had already given me my task, and the dark mark was already on my arm. I lived in fear, not for my own life, but my mothers. I had to try to protect her from the Dark Lord, from her sister, and even from her own husband. I've made many mistakes, and I'm not proud of who I am. I allowed my father to mold me into the disgusting child that I was. __I worshiped the ground that vile man walked on. __And now i'm just as much a pathetic coward as he is. __I'm ashamed of myself for everything I've done. I wish there was some way I could take it all back, but it's impossible. I have to live with the hatred I feel towards myself for every hurtful word I've said and all the pain I've caused. _

_There are no words to describe how sorry I am for all these things I've done to you. As a muggleborn, you were everything I was supposed to hate. __Yet, you were always better than me, and you continue to be. You're intelligent, brave, passionate, and beautiful. __I didn't understand. I was raised to believe you were stupid and worthless. But yet, there you were, almost perfect. My father punished me for allowing myself to come in second place next to you. I grew to resent you and hate you because you were better than me. I treated you like garbage because of it. But you deserved better than that. The fact that you never let any of my negativity affect you just shows how amazing you are. You are a true beauty. And I'm sorry. I'm so fuckin' sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry for not protecting you. __I'm sorry for hating you. __I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me... I know if you of all people can forgive me, I can finally begin to forgive myself._

_D. Malfoy_

"Malfoy..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Her heart was aching for him. "All is forgiven."

A/N:  
Thank you **Honoria Granger** for the review!


	15. To Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, not nothing. But I certainly don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 15**

Harry apparated to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. After dropping off Draco's application directly to Kingsley, he had made up his mind to skip work and see Ginny at Hogwarts. He walked down the road, remembering walking along there years ago with his two best friends. He heard a few camera clicks behind him, but it didn't bother him since he was used to being harassed by groups of reporters. He made his way up towards the road that would lead him to the school and hoped that McGonagall would be able to stop the reporters from following him there.

He continued up the path until he reached the castle, ignoring the constant muttering and was happy to see Professor McGonagall at the gate waiting for him. She smiled warmly at him when he approached her.

"Potter, it's nice to see you here again."

"It's good to see you too, Professor." He lowered his voice and asked, "Is there anything you can do about the reporters?"

She shot a stern look at the group behind them. "Don't you have any sense of privacy? It would be best if you showed some respect for the man who saves us all." She turned back to Harry. "Come on, I don't think they feel very proud of themselves right now," she added lightly.

They began walking towards the castle. Harry could see most of the reconstruction had begun. He and Ginny had donated a fair amount of money to help rebuild Hogwarts. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I know classes are still being held, but I haven't seen Ginny in a while and I was wondering if I could see her."

"Go on in, Mr. Potter. Mrs. Weasley should be in Potions." She smiled at him again before they went their separate ways. Harry took his time heading to the Potions classroom. He stopped every now and then to reminisce but eventually he reached his destination. He waited by the open classroom door, watching her work on a potion. A smile formed on his lips when he saw her helping another student with her potion. Quietly, he walked to the professor and asked is Ginny could be excused. When he got the professor's approval, he made his way to Ginny. He was aware of the other students' gasps and whispers when they noticed him, but he only had eyes for his wife. She turned around to see what the rest of the class was looking at. She grinned and threw her arms around him.

The couple walked around the castle with no particular destination. They talked about what school, work, and everything in between, except Ron and Hermione. It was always hard for Ginny to admit her favorite brother and her best girl friend were out of her life.

"I saw Malfoy yesterday," said Harry as they reached the lake.

"Oh? How'd that go?"

"It wasn't bad, actually. I left his house a few hours ago, actually."

"Didn't you say you saw him yesterday?"

"Well, we sort of had a few drinks..."

Ginny laughed. "Were you scared to tell me, Harry?"

"Just a bit." He grinned sheepishly.

"My husband," she said quietly, "You're amazing. You deserve to go out and have a few drinks, even if it is with a ferret."

"He's not that bad. I'm helping him with his Auror training application."

"What? He wants to be an Auror? How's he going to pull that off? What about his criminal record?"

"That's why I took his application to Kingsley. I kind of asked for a favor."

"You used your name for _Malfoy_?" she asked incredulously.

"I think he'll make a good Auror."

Ginny sighed. "I've always trusted your judgement, Harry. If you say he will, then I trust you. It just surprised me. Mum asked you to ask Kingsley to help Ron get his spot back and you refused..."

"You know why I couldn't do it, Gin." They sat down by the edge of the lake.

"I know, i know. I'm just saying, Malfoy must have shown you a different side of him. You used to hate him."

"I don't think I ever hated him, just didn't understand him. Have you heard anything from Ron, by the way?"

"Not since he sent mum that howler. Did you hear something?"

"No, no. I was just thinking about Hermione."

"I'm sure she's fine." Ginny took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

"But what if she's not? And I'm not doing anything to find her?!"

"Then let's do something about it, Harry. It's that simple."

He smiled at her. He didn't know how he had gotten lucky enough to be married to an amazing witch like Ginny. "Come on, Gin. Let's sneak off to Hogsmeade."

* * *

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I am happy to inform you that your application has been selected (among hundreds of others) for the Auror training program at the Ministry of Magic. Your training will begin November 16th at promptly 9 o'clock. Please report to the Investigation Department on the date and time specified. Thank you._

_Gawain Robards  
Head Auror_

"Bloody hell, he actually did it..." Draco had fallen asleep shortly after Harry had left his house. He was woken up a few hours later by an owl pecking his arm. He was surprised that he'd gotten a response that same day, but he was even more stunned that he'd actually been accepted. _Great,_ he thought, _Now I have to thank Potter._

He had been feeling hurt by Hermione's lack of response, but he took this letter with enthusiasm. It had been a dream of his since childhood, and thanks to an unexpected someone, it was finally within his reach.

After a short shower, he dressed himself in a suit, and set off to the Three Broomsticks. He was hoping to reconnect with a few of his Slytherin friends, but they were no where to be found. The Three Broomsticks used to be a hangout for Slytherin Alumni, but he only saw a few familiar faces and many unfamiliar ones. He decided on having a few butterbeers alone.

"Oi! Malfoy!" he heard a witch's voice call out to him. He looked over by the entrance and saw Ginny and Harry.

"Potter, are you following me?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm a married man, Malfoy. I have no reason to follow you." Harry and Ginny took the seats next to Malfoy at the bar.

"So if you weren't married, you would be?"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"I always knew I was wanted all over our world," he said proudly.

"Shut _up_, Malfoy!"

"Ha! You two argue like sisters!"

Both Harry and Draco frowned at her, which only made her burst out into laughter.

"Alright, Weasley. I think that's enough of that. Let me buy you two some drinks. I need something stronger than this." Draco waved over the bartender and they took their turns ordering. "Potter, thank you."

"For what? You're paying."

"Obviously that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Well be more specific next time."

"That's what I was getting to-"

"Then get on with it!"

"Shut up, Potter!"

Ginny burst out into giggles again. "I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you two had been friends for years."

"Forget it!"

"I'm sorry! Don't get all offended. I'm just having fun!"

"As I was saying, Potter. Thank you for helping me out last night. I got an owl from Robards. I start on the 16th."

"Really? You got in?!" asked Harry.

"Yea, why the tone of surprise?"

"No reason. This calls for a toast, don't you think?" Harry raised his glass to Malfoy. "To Malfoy, hopefully you won't screw this up!" Draco feigned a sad look but then they all laughed.

"What's all this then?!" asked a familiar voice behind them. They all turned around to see Ron standing behind them, a furious look on his face.

A/N:  
Thank you **TheFantabulousPotterHead, ashleyobrien509, A7XsLeaf, and MrsMillyMalfoy** for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	16. More drinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 16**

"What the fuck is this?!" Ron asked again.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Why are you here with a _Malfoy_?" he spat.

"We're having drinks, Weasel. What does it look like?" Draco stood up in front of Ron. "Or are you too stupid to figure it out?"

"Malfoy, let's get out of here. He's not worth it," said Harry, pulling Draco away from Ron.

"I asked you to take care of my sister and you bring her around this piece of shit?" he yelled.

Harry turned to Ron looking furious. "And I asked you to watch over mine and she's no where to be found!" They were face to face now, both wands out.

Draco felt a sudden impulse to protect Harry. He didn't know where it had come from; it confused him. But he knew he owed a lot to Harry. He took his wand out as well and pointed it at Ron. "Get out."

Harry looked at Draco, shocked. "Malfoy, I-"

"Shut up, Potter."

"Every single-"

"Shut up!"

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" yelled Ron. "No one wants you here!"

"May I remind you that we, as in Potter, his wife, and myself, were here having drinks when _you _walked over and interrupted _us_. I won't sit by and let you talk to my... _friends_ like that."

There was silence. Ron looked from Draco to Harry in disbelief. "So that's it then, Harry? You're going to befriend a bloody Death Eater? You're going to choose him over me?"

"Harry, Malfoy, maybe you two should go," interjected Ginny. Ron had a smug look on his face.

"Gin," said Harry. He lowered his wand and took a step towards her, "you can't expect me to leave you here with _him_."

"He's my brother, Harry. He won't hurt me." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Go on." She turned to Draco and smiled softly at him. He lowered his wand but continued to glare at Ron. "Malfoy, go on with Harry. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

Draco looked to the floor, confused. Harry reluctantly left her side and grabbed a hold of Draco's arm. He apparated away, taking Draco with him.

Harry and Draco landed in the sitting room in Harry's flat. Draco's confusion was still present in his face and didn't move from the spot where he had landed. Harry took a seat on a couch nearby. "Have a seat, Malfoy."

Draco snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Harry's voice. He turned to Harry and said, "I'd rather have a drink."

"I think I can help with that."

* * *

"Tell me, Ronald, what brings you to Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny. She and Ron had occupied the table furthest from the rest of the people at the Three Broomsticks.

"What were you doing with him, Gin?"

"It's really none of your business. You've been completely out of our lives for months, you have no right to pry."

"It's my right! You're my sister!"

"What are you doing here, Ron?"

"I came to see you at the castle, but McGonagall said you were out with Harry."

"Well what did you need me for?"

"I miss you two and the family. I know I haven't been around lately. But I'd really like to go to lunch on Sunday. The who family still goes over, right?"

"I won't be there. I'll be here at school."

"Oh, right. Let Harry know, will you?"

"You've been a prat these past few months. I really doubt he wants anything to do with you."

"Convince him, Gin, please. I know you can do it," he begged.

She sighed. She knew it would take a lot of work to change Harry's mind about Ron. He had noticed a change in Ron early on, before anyone else noticed anything wrong. She'd dismissed it, thinking he was being paranoid. But as the months had gone by, everyone could see a drastic change in him. There was something dark in him. But he seemed to be back to his old self. He smiled at her, and she gave in. "Fine! I'll talk to Harry. And i'll owl you." She got up and gave her brother a quick hug. "It's good to see you, Ron."

Ron sat alone for a few minutes after she left. "How did the family reunion go?" said Blaise as he took the seat Ginny had just vacated.

"Malfoy was here with them. It took all I had not to kill the bastard."

"Nott would've killed you shortly after. We need him."

Ron looked annoyed. "I know. He's been angry with me for acting like a git to Harry."

"You were supposed to stay close to him."

"I have Hermione, though. And don't worry. I'm going to have Ginny make me part of their lives again." He smirked at the thought of revenge. He'd been waiting for Nott to give him the go-ahead to kill Harry. It was all had been dreaming about for months.

"The Order won't know what's coming."

* * *

Both Harry and Draco were drunk. They had spent the last couple of hours with a bottle of Dragon Barrel brandy that had been a present from Kingsley. They had argued over Quidditch and discussed their future ambitions within the Ministry. Draco described to Harry what life had been like growing up as the child of two aristocrats. Harry showed Draco muggle technology like his telephone and the television. Afterwards, Harry was sprawled on the couch, while Draco sat on the floor mesmerized by the television.

"Potter," he said suddenly. "What happened to Granger?"

"Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yes, we do."

He sighed. "I haven't heard from her in months. She's disappeared completely from the wizarding world."

"Why don't you ask the weasel? I thought they were an item."

"We don't have the strongest friendship. I don't even think I can consider him a friend anymore." He paused, debating whether or not to completely confide in Draco. "She moved in with him after the War. After what happened with her parents..."

"What happened?"

"She just wasn't the same anymore. He was different, too. I think Fred's death had a lot to do with it."

"Did he hurt her?" Draco's voice was barely audible.

"I wish I knew."

Draco couldn't imagine the strong Gryffindor princess being hurt at the hands of Ronald Weasley. But even Harry couldn't be sure that Ron wasn't capable of hurting her, and it scared Draco. And that fear left him confused again.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry could see the look on Draco's face. He had noticed in after he had lowered his wand at the Three Broomsticks, but hadn't bothered to ask about it. However, the alcohol in his system at the moment couldn't be bothered to care for manners.

"What's bothering you, Malfoy?"

"I'm drowning."

"You're sitting."

"I want to drown... in alcohol."

"That's not what's bothering you."

"It's one of the things that's bothering me."

"Spit it out."

"What's it to you?!"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"_Friends_, Potter? I guess you would want that. It's the correct thing to do, right? You help me, I help you. We get drunk two nights in a row. Is that enough to forgive seven years of animosity?"

"Well, why not?" Harry tried to sit up on the couch but ended up face-down on the floor.

"Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Let the past go," said Harry as he stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "I'm trying to."

"I can't. It's who I am."

"Are you really trying to avoid my question? What's bothering you?"

"You can't just move on, can you?"

"No."

"It bothers me that I care," Draco paused. _I'm never drinking with Potter again._ "I care about you and your wife and... even Granger. I wrote her a letter and she didn't write back. And it scares me that Weasley might have done something to her."

"It's not such a bad thing, caring. You're human after all. And we all need people in our lives," he whispered.

"You're drunk, Potter. And hopefully you won't remember any of this tomorrow."

"You're right. Why would I want to remember that you're human, just like me?"

"Maybe we _can_ be friends. The saint and the sinner."

"I'm no saint, Malfoy."

"Then we'll just be sinners."

A/N:  
I had written another version of this, but then my computer shut off before I had saved it. X(  
I feel like this version got the main idea of what I had previously written, but not as good.  
Not much going on, just establishing Harry and Draco's friendship.  
Thank you once again **Honoria Granger **for catching the little things when I can't!  
And thanks to my reviewers!  
Hope you all enjoyed!


	17. Crucio

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 17**

**November 13th, 1998**

Ron made his way down the hallway towards the Zabini library. He hesitated at the door for a moment before walking in. Theo was standing by a window but turned when he heard Ron walking towards him. "Weasley, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I- I needed to talk to you," he stammered.

"It's been months since you've been to see me. I was beginning to worry that you had given up."

"No, sir. Never. I'm just... unsure of how to continue."

"What have you accomplished with Granger?"

"She's confined to the house, wandless."

"And?"

"Nothing more."

"Hmm..." Theo paused and studied Ron. He seemed honest enough, although loyalty was not a strong trait in him. "I need you to let someone become you."

"Polyjuice potion, sir?"

"I asked you to break her, not isolate her. Think of how much you want her to pay for everything she's done. She abandoned you for Potter. She constantly made you feel inferior. Think of how much she hurt you!"

"I do, sir, all the time."

"Leave some hair here on the desk behind you. Go to your mistress tonight. You will not see Granger until tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Hermione had been trying to fall asleep when she heard the familiar sound of apparition in the hallway. It was almost midnight, but she was used to Ron coming home at all hours of the night. She didn't care. She heard the door open but didn't bother to turn to face him.

"Hermione," he whispered. She hadn't heard him say her name that softly in months. She sat up quickly and turned to look at him. He was still standing in the doorway.

"Ron?" She smiled warmly at him. She noticed something different about him, something different in the way he looked at her.

"Come here," he demanded. Hermione stood up and walked over to him. She kept her eyes on him as she approached him. He sighed and pulled her close to him and embraced her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'm sorry." He put his hands on her shoulders and shoved her away from him so she'd fall to the floor. "Crucio!"

Hermione cried out in pain and he was unable to continue. The pain had only lasted seconds, but it had felt like an eternity to her. His eyes began to water when he pointed his wand at her again. "CRUCIO!" She was writhing in agony on the ground. She couldn't take the amount of pain she was in. She felt as if she was going to go mad. _Please end this, please let me die, let this be over... _But the end didn't come. He kept his wand pointed at her, not breaking the horrific spell he'd placed upon her.

It wasn't until she fainted from the pain that he finally gave up. He wasn't sure if she'd still be sane when she woke up. He walked over to her and picked her up off of the floor. He set her down on the bed and stroked her hair. Hermione had always seemed to be a happy, beautiful girl. But there she was a broken version of her old self.

The freckles began to fade away as his skin darkened. His features slowly turned back into his own and he kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Granger." Where Ron had been, now stood Blaise. _What have I done? _He gave Hermione one last regretful look, and apparated away.

* * *

**November 14th, 1998**

The sun was shining through the window and woke Hermione up. She felt her body aching as she remembered what had happened the night before. She remembered the pain and the anger she had felt, but she also remembered the look in his eyes when he put her through it all. She noticed something in him that she hadn't seen before. It almost seemed as if it wasn't Ron, but she knew that was impossible.

_I can't do this anymore._

* * *

Draco was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. His last conversation with Potter about Granger was all he could think about. "When the hell did I become so obsessed with her?" he asked himself out loud. He stopped pacing and made an impulsive decision. A moment later, he was knocking on Harry Potter's door.

A few moments later, the door swung open.

"Couldn't stay away from me, Malfoy?" he grinned as they shook hands. He led Draco inside to the sitting room.

"Sorry, Potter, you're not my type. You're wife might be, though."

"Watch it. Just because we're friends now, doesn't mean I won't hex you."

"I actually came over here for a reason. And no, it's not to get pissed - although, we should do that again sometime; preferably with more people."

"Is this about Hermione again? I already told you everything I know about what happened to her."

"You're right. But now that I know, you have me to help you find her."

"Be honest with me, Malfoy. Why do you care so much? You've never cares about any of us before. Why the sudden need to help find her?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask. There's some things you don't need to know."

"I'm not going to stop asking - might as well give in."

"Look Potter, and listen carefully because I will only discuss this with you once. All my life I've known nothing but hatred. I won't go into detail about how I felt towards you and your _friends_, because I think that much was obvious. Life isn't black and white, Potter. Sure, maybe in your story you were the good guys and we were the bad guys. But there's darkness in all of us, in you as much as it was in me. I've made many mistakes in my life, some that I couldn't have prevented. I wish now that I could go back and change the way i acted throughout school. I was an absolute idiot. I spent a lot of time in Azkaban thinking about her. I'm not sure what it is, but as much as I regret how I treated you, I regret how I treated her a hundred times more."

"What makes her special?" asked Harry, curiously.

"She's a muggle-born who was top of our class every single year at Hogwarts. It went against everything I was taught. She mesmerized me. Her intelligence, her skill, her beauty. I don't think I realized how I felt about her until the day you three would up at the Manor."

"You- you fancy her?!"

"Shut it, Potter."

Harry sat across from Draco, disbelief across his face. "I don't believe you."

"Honestly, I would think you a fool if you did. I'm telling you the truth, believe it or not. I just want to help you find her. I need to tell her this myself. I can't- I can't forgive myself until she does."

"What did you have in mind?"

"As an Auror, do you have access to wand records?"

"Of course."

"And you don't know where the Weasel lives, right?"

"Right..."

"You'll need special permission from the Minister, of course, but I think you should put spell on him."

"Which spell?"

"There's one that's mentioned in a book I was reading through last year. It's similar to the Taboo that was put on Voldemort's name. When he comes within 6 feet of her, our portkey will be activated that will take us to the location where he came in contact with her. We don't need to go at that exact moment, but the portkey expires within a day of its activation and only the ones who cast the spell can use it."

"How come I've never heard of it?"

"You don't want to know what book I found it in. It requires a lot of complex work, but I'm sure we could do it."

"How would we get close enough to him to do this?"

"That's where you come in. You have to befriend him again."

"I can't do that. I don't want him near Ginny."

"Do you want to find out where Hermione is or not?"

"It's Hermione now, is it? Not Granger or mudblood?"

Draco ignored him. "It'll only be for a few days. Have a party, invite him over or something."

"Gin asked me to try to include him in our lives. She says he's sorry..."

"There you go, Potter."

"I'll owl Gin and Kingsley. The faster we do this, the faster we'll get to her." Harry stood and walked to his desk. "Malfoy?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you. If this works and we find her, I don't know how I'll ever be able to pay you back."

"Shut up and get me a drink, Potter."

A/N:  
I am so very sorry for taking so long!  
Forgive me?


	18. Maledicti Praesentia

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 18**

**Maledicti Praesentia**

**November 14th, 1998**

Draco was walking through the halls of the East Wing in the Manor. It seemed pointless to him to have a home as big as the Manor for only himself. However, as much as he disliked what his family had become and what the Malfoy name stood for, he couldn't bring himself to rid himself of the Manor. It was as much a part of him as his name was. He walked along the quiet hallway, taking a few moments to look around the many rooms. He passed an office he remembered his grandfather had once occupied. There were a few guest suites where his childhood friends had stayed during the summers before they had gone to Hogwarts. He reached a door towards the end of the long hallway that had a sign which read "Malfoy/Zabini " in children's writing. He felt a pang of nostalgia. Blaise had been his best friend throughout his childhood and most of his years at Hogwarts. His sixth year had put a strain on their friendship and they'd grown apart. It wasn't as if his new friendship with Harry wasn't genuine or that he didn't appreciate the man's forgiveness, but he missed having his childhood friend by his side.

Draco pushed open the door and looked around at the room. It was littered with toys, broomsticks, and books. There was a small tent set up by an enormous window. He vaguely remembered spending hours in there reading with Blaise or hiding from his father. He walked out of the room in a rush, not wanting to let his feelings of nostalgia grow any further. He stood in the hallway unsure of where to go. It was then that his new house-elf, Pixie, appeared in front of him.

"Master Malfoy, Mister Potter is here to see you. He is in your office, sir," she said.

"Thank you, Pixie. I'd appreciate some supper, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course, Master Malfoy." She disappeared and he began making his way to his office. It was a few minutes before he reached the office, where he found Harry accompanied by Ginny. The redhead smiled at him as he walked towards them.

"Malfoy, I hope you don't mind I brought Ginny along to discuss the plan," said Harry as they made their way to the sitting room.

"Not at all. I'm just curious to know how you've managed to convince McGonagall to let you out so often."

"Well, being married to the 'Chosen One' helps. I admit I've taken quite a bit of advantage of that," she laughed. "You have a beautiful home, Malfoy."

"Thank you, it's been in my family for centuries."

"I think this is the first time I've seen you here without a drink in your hand," said Harry.

"You as well, Potter."

"Malfoy, is it only you living alone here?" asked Ginny. He nodded. "Really? You must get lonely often."

"I try to keep myself distracted. I'm planning on moving out soon. I don't think I can handle much more of this place. Would you like a drink?" he asked as they reached the sitting room. She shook her head, but Harry accepted his offer. "Supper will be ready soon, if you'd like to accompany me? Or are you two in a rush for something?

"Actually, we were wondering if you'd like to join us for supper at the Burrow tonight."

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought, Mrs. Potter, but I don't think the plan to have your brother back on good terms with your husband will work with me around."

"Speaking of which, I wanted you to explain to us what the plan will actually consist of. Ginny thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, but agrees that if he does come in contact with her, we should go through with the plan to find her."

"Do you trust him that much, Ginerva?"

"He loves Hermione. He would never do anything to hurt her." There was an uncomfortable silence between them. "Ron will be at supper. You two could do it then."

"We haven't worked on it yet, Gin," said Harry.

"Well then, get to it. If you don't mind, Malfoy, I'm going to take a tour of this gorgeous home." She walked out of the room, taking Harry's drink with her.

"If you get lost just call Pixie!" yelled Draco. He smiled. "You got lucky with that one, mate," he said to Harry.

"That witch will be the death of me."

"Down to business, then?" Harry nodded. Draco raised his wand and a notebook came flying though the door to his hand.

* * *

About an hour later, Ginny walked back towards the sitting room where she had left Harry and Draco. She had spent the hour discovering the many different rooms of the Manor. She had been surprised when none of the paintings had called he a 'blood-traitor' like at Grimmauld place. But upon closer inspection, she noticed that the mouths of the Malfoy family ancestors in the paintings were moving, but there was no sound to be heard. She assumed Draco had silenced all the paintings.

When she walked back in the room, she couldn't help but laugh a bit at the scene she saw. Harry and Draco were taking shots of muggle tequila, complete with salt and lime. They looked up at her when they heard her and smiled.

"Where on Earth did you get this bottle?"

"London. Muggles have good taste," answered Draco.

"Gin, dear, c-come sit with me."

"Harry James Potter! Are you drunk?!"

Draco roared with laughter.

* * *

Another hour later found Harry, Ginny, and Draco at the Burrow. Draco was hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak in Ginny's old room. He could hear people laughing downstairs. If their plan went right, Ginny and Harry would bring Ron up to the bedroom and Draco would knock Ron out. As his boredom grew, he began looking through Ginny's things and found a collection of personal journals under her bed. He took the liberty of reading some pages while he waited and laughed at the constant insults towards her brothers.

* * *

"You should have taken that bottle from Malfoy's house," whispered Ginny.

"I thought you were upset at me for drinking with him."

"I was, but this is too much to bear."

As soon as Ron had arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had wasted no time in thanking Harry and Ginny for convincing Ron to join them. She had also spent a good amount of time asking Ron about every detail of his life. And even though they were both happy about the joy they had brought to Molly, they were both anxious to get Ron upstairs so they could get to work.

Supper was an awkward event as George had arrived with Angelina and had refused to speak to Ron. Harry had promised Ginny that he would be civil towards her Ron, so he kept quiet most of the time. Afterwards, Molly had sent them to the sitting room to spend some time together. Percy arrived then and had taken the attention away from Ron, and they took the opportunity to try to get Ron alone.

"Ronald, could we have a word with you?" asked Ginny, "Upstairs?"

Ron looked from Ginny to Harry, who had a look of indifference on his face. He remembered what his Master had asked him to do and nodded. They walked silently up the stairs and Ginny led them into her bedroom. She noticed her old journals on her bed and silently cursed Draco for finding them.

"I'm actually glad we're up here, Harry, I wanted to apologize."

Harry was unable to hide the shock he felt when he heard that. "Really?" He turned to the door and put a silencing charm up. "Well, go on then."

"I'm sorry, I mean- I've been such a git to you lately. I should have supported the two of you- I just wish I had been there for you these past few months. I'm-" And then he was unconscious on the floor. From the bed, Draco threw off the cloak.

"I thought I was going to be sick."

"You could have waited until he was done!" exclaimed Ginny.

"No, I would have been sick all over your journals. But maybe you would want them to be destroyed, from the look of what's in them."

"You READ them!"

"Enough!" yelled Harry. "Is this really the time?" he asked looking from his wife to Draco. "Malfoy, stop trying to wind her up." Draco rolled his eyes and slid off the bed. He and Harry carried Ron to Ginny's bed. "Ready, Malfoy?" he asked the blond.

Draco felt a knot in his chest. He knew his voice would betray him and reveal how nervous he really was, so he simply nodded.

Ginny stood back and watched them begin very intricate wand work. They moved simultaneously, mirroring each others moves. It was like a beautiful dance that Ginny couldn't help but to watch in awe. After a few moments, they stopped and Harry placed a small pendant on the bed next to Ron. He and Draco pointed their wands at it and said in unison, "_maledicti praesentia_."

The pendant glowed blue for only a moment. Draco picked it up gingerly. He pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the pendant. "I should go."

"Draco, wait," said Harry as Draco had turned to leave. "If this works, and we find her, I-"

"I know, Harry, I know." He turned on the spot and was gone.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny. She put her arm around his waist.

"Yea, I just feel like I wasted seven years of hatred on someone who maybe didn't deserve it."

"Despite what he's like now, he was a git in school. Don't feel bad."

"I- I think I should go with him," he said, "back to the Manor."

"Go, I'll floo back from here."

"What will you tell Ron?"

"I'll think of something, don't worry."

He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Gin."

* * *

"Malfoy! Where the bloody hell are you?!" Harry had been walking around the Manor for half an hour looking for Draco. He was peering into the library when Draco's house-elf appeared in front of him.

"Is Mister Potter looking for Master Malfoy, sir?"

"Er- yes, I am, Pixie. Do you know where he is?"

"Aye, sir. He is up on the roof standing near the edge. He has been drinking and is talking nonsense. He sent Pixie away when she told Master he was making her nervous. You see, sir, he drank the whole bottle-"

"Can you take me to him, Pixie?"

"Of course." She grabbed a hold of his hand and they apparated to the roof. The sun was setting and it would have been a beautiful view had it not been for Draco standing on the ledge, staring off to the dinstance.

"Malfoy, what the- what do you think you're doing, you overgrown ferret?!"

"I'm standing, Potter, isn't is obvious?"

"Are you going to jump?"

"Of course not!"

"Master ordered Pixie not to save him if he jumped," interjected the small elf.

Harry walked forward and pulled Draco down by his cloak. "How could you think of doing something so stupid?"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco dropped down to his knees. "I think I'm drunk."

"Can't you control yourself for one night? You start training tomorrow! And we've got a plan to carry out! You can't just go and try to do something like off yourself in the middle of our mission!"

"Potter-"

"No, listen to me! You might be feeling depressed, but you've got to realize you can't leave the people that care about you like that! Life isn't something-"

"Potter!"

"-you can play around with. It's something that should be-"

"DAMN IT, POTTER! LISTEN TO ME!"

"What?!"

Draco pulled out the handkerchief and opened it so they could see the pendant without touching it. It was glowing bright blue. "It activated."

* * *

A/N:

I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long. Hello to all my new followers and to my old ones as well. If you can help me out with some reviews, I'd really appreciate it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. More to come soon, I promise!


	19. One two three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

In this chapter, there are little snippets of all the main characters.

_**This is for HermioneJoan. **_

**Chapter 19**

Ron woke up with a slight headache and discovered that he was lying on his old bed at the Burrow. His recent memories came flooding back to him and he sat up, confused. Ginny was sitting in a chair by the door, reading a book.

"Gin," he said quietly.

She looked up and smiled. "You're finally awake!"

"What happened?" he asked.

"We're not sure. You sort of just fainted when you came up here."

"I don't faint," he said defensively. "How long was I out?"

"About 45 minutes. Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a small headache, but I'm okay. Where's Harry?"

"He had some things to do back at the Ministry. He said he'd talk to you next time." She put the book down and stood up. "If you're feeling better, Ron, I think I'll go. You'll be joining me at the Leaky cauldron before I go back to Hogwarts tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour. And thanks for staying."

"Hey, Ron, I was wondering something..."

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Hermione?"

All of the doubt Ginny had that Ron had something to do with Hermione's disappearance was gone. She noticed a flicker of fear in her brother's eyes while he opened his mouth, unable to answer.

"I- I haven't, Gin."

Ginny smiled at him. "That's okay. I miss her, that's all. I hope you feel better." With that, she left the room. She made her way downstairs to say goodbye to her family. Once she was clear to leave, she flooed home, grabbed her backpack, and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Ron wasted no time leaving the Burrow. His mother had tried to convince him to spend the night there until they were sure he was okay, but he insisted on leaving. Instead of apparating straight home, he decided to pay Blaise a visit.

Once at the Zabini home, he made his way to Blaise's kitchen, where he knew his friend would be busy drinking. Sure enough, he found Blaise sitting on the counter, with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"How do you do it, Weasley?"

"Do what?" asked Ron as he took the bottle from Blaise.

"Keep her there, trapped. What happened to you?"

Ron looked surprised. "You're the last person who should be asking me that, Zabini. You brought me here, to him."

Blaise stood up suddenly andtook the bottle back from Ron. "I thought you were at least a bit _human_, Weasley! But you're just like him..."

"What's wrong with you?!"

Blaise didn't answer. Instead, he turned on the spot and apparated away. Ron shook his head and apparated home.

* * *

"What do you mean it activated?" asked Harry.

"The portkey activated. Are you blind, Potter?" Draco held out the pendant in front of Harry's face. Harry eyes widened and he reached for it. Draco pulled it back. "We can't go right _now."_

"Why not?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "We need a plan."

"We have a plan. We have to find her!"

"He's with her right now," he said quietly.

Harry sat down on the floor, shaking his head. "How didn't I notice it before? He's always been the jealous type, but to keep her away from the rest of us all of this time..."

"We don't know anything yet. We have to get to her when she's alone. That way we don't risk getting caught by him wherever she is."

"And how are we going to make sure he's not there with her?"

"That's where I come in, Malfoy," said a voice behind him. Ginny had appeared on the roof with them. "I'm going to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour."

"How long do you think you'll be able to keep him there?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't think we'll be there for more than a few drinks. So maybe half an hour."

Harry stood back up and walked over to his wife. "Gin, you're the best." He bent down and kissed her softly.

The three of them made their way back downstairs where Ginny flooed back home to pack her bag and shower before leaving to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the bed when she heard Ron calling her from the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen, she noticed he was smiling at her, which was something she wasn't used to anymore.

"'Mione!"

"Yes, Ron?" she asked cautiously. She kept her eyes on the floor in front of her.

"We're hosting a dinner party for a few friends of mine next weekend. You are to prepare a feast for half a dozen guests. I expect nothing less than perfection. I think I've trained you well enough. Right, 'Mione?"

"Of course, Ron. Nothing less than perfection."

Hermione watched as Ron walked away into the sitting room. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in. It would be the first time in months that she would come in contact with anyone else but Ron.

_It's my only chance,_ she thought, _I have to escape._

* * *

Draco sat at the edge of his bed, staring down a bottle of firewhiskey. He was nervous, although he would never let Harry see. He didn't want the other wizard to see how vulnerable he was becoming. He was fighting a losing battle against himself. While one part of him wanted to walk away from his new priorities and drink himself to death, the other part of him knew that what he was doing was the right thing. His thoughts never seemed too far off of Hermione Granger, and that sudden feelings he felt for her confused him further. He would have never thought he'd be playing the hero with Harry Potter to save her.

The thought of Weasley's hands on Hermione angered him. He wondered what he was doing with her right now. He hoped that he and Harry were wrong and that there was nothing wrong going on. For once, he hoped that Weasley and Hermione were happy together and that she simply didn't want to see any of her old friends. But he knew that wasn't very likely.

He gripped the bottle a little tighter. His mid was too far off into him thoughts to hear Harry's knock on the door. Draco didn't even notice when he walked in. It wasn't until he sat down on the bed.

"Malfoy?"

No answer.

"Malfoy," he said again quietly. "It's almost time."

"I can't get her out of my head." He tipped the remaining drink into his mouth. "I keep picturing them together and it- it's driving me mad."

Harry wrenched the empty bottle out of Draco's hand. He got up and pulled Draco up with him. "I'm not going to sit here and watch you do this to yourself. We're going to her now. And we'll help her if she needs it. So let's go!" Harry motioned to the portkey that was resting on a desk in the far side of the room. They walked over together and simultaneously put their hands right over it. "On three."

Draco nodded. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"


	20. Continued

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Quick note: I would like to welcome all my new followers! And also thanks to everyone who has reviewed these last few months!

**Chapter 20**

Blaise made his way around the Manor, looking for Draco. It had been months since he had seen his friend, and given the recent events, he needed Draco more than ever. He made his way to the kitchen, where he knew the house elf would be.

"Pixie," he said as he entered the large kitchen. The small elf looked up at Blaise and bowed. "Where's Draco?"

"Master Draco is not home, Master Zabini."

"Set up the guest wing for me, Pixie." He said as he turned his back on the elf and made his way back to Draco's study. He flooed home, happy to find that Ron was no longer there. He hurried to his room and started packing away his clothes in his old school trunk.

He wasted no time flooing back to Malfoy Manor, levitating his trunk next to him.

During their childhood, Draco and Blaise had been inseparable. But somewhere along their Hogwarts years, they had grown apart. However, with the guilt he'd felt after hurting Granger, he needed Draco.

Back at the Manor, Pixie was waiting for him in Draco's study. She bowed low to him before snapping her fingers and making his trunk disappear.

"Master Malfoy has not returned, sir. Would you like me to show you to the guest wing?"

"No, Pixie, I know this place well enough to make it on my own."

The elf bowed again before disappearing. He walked over to Draco's desk and pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out of the bottom drawer. _So predictable, Draco,_ he thought to himself. A piece of parchment lying on the desk caught his eye, the words _Harry Potter is a Prat_ on the first line. He laughed, recognizing Draco's handwriting. However, he was surprised to see a response on the next line _Draco Malfoy =Arse _in handwriting he didn't recognize. Followed by Draco with _Get off my bloody parchment, Potter_. It went on for a couple of lines.

A wave of shock from sudden realization went through Blaise. "Bloody hell, they're friends."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and Draco felt the uncomfortable pull of the portkey activating. They landed as steadily as possible and took in their surroundings. They had arrived in a small empty kitchen. They turned to each other, both wands out.

"Do you think they live here together?" asked Draco.

Harry didn't answer. His eyes had landed on a worn out copy of Hogwarts, A History on the counter. He opened it gently with his free hand. He saw the familiar handwriting on the inside cover: _Property of Hermione Granger_. He motioned for Draco to read it.

As Draco read the words, he felt his heart skip a beat. She's here, he thought to himself. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the writing on the book.

Harry was looking through the kitchen drawers when Draco said, "Potter, wait."

"What is it?" He looked back at Draco.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what, Malfoy?"

"What if she's here because she wants to? Maybe we were wrong about Weasley," he said in a low voice.

"I doubt that," said Harry confidently. "She would never abandon the people she cares about of her own free will."

"She's been gone for ages, what made you decide on looking for her now?" Draco strode over to Harry and grabbed his collar. "You were quick to believe she _had_ abandoned you before I said otherwise!"

Harry pushed Draco off and slammed him to the wall behind him. "Maybe I was grieving, Malfoy! Maybe my mind was fucked up and maybe I couldn't think straight!"

"You let her disappear, Scarhead. You let her leave!" he yelled back as he shoved Harry off of him.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I regret it? I thought he was my friend- my brother! I don't know what he's capable of! I trusted him!"

"I trusted him, too, Harry," said a small voice from the doorway. Both men looked up simultaneously. Hermione stood by the door, tears in her eyes. Only a quick moment passed before Harry engulfed her in a hug.

"Hermione," he mumbled into her hair. He stepped back and said, "I can't believe it's really you."

"Harry," she whispered back. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

"I came here for you 'Mione. Where have you been?" he asked.

"I- Did- did he send you?" she asked quietly. She took a step away from him. Her eyes were frantic as she looked around the room. She finally acknowledged Draco and her eyes went wide. "He sent you, didn't he?" She asked Harry. "R-Ron sent you?"

"What do you..."

"No, I won't fall for this!" she exclaimed as she continued to back up. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. "No, no, no," she continued.

Harry didn't hesitate to walk up to her and take her in his arms again. She fought against him at first, but began sobbing too hard to continue fighting. Harry had helped Ginny through enough nightmares and flashbacks to know what to do. Draco, on the other hand, stood back, too shocked to move.

Harry pried her hands away from her ears. "Hermione, look at me."

She continued to shake her head, mumbling, "No, no, no, it's not you."

"'Mione," his voice was softer, "please, look at me. It's really me. Please, we don't have much time."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. "How are you here? Why are you here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Where have you been?" he asked again.

"Here. Just here."

"Potter," Draco said from behind them. "We don't have much time. We have to go."

Harry turned to look at him and nodded. "Hermione, you can explain later. Come with us."

"Harry, I can't leave."

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N:  
Again, a big thank you for the reviews and followers. It's been a tough and very stressful past few months. I will be updating more frequently now. And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	21. hfjkaghfuidsj

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 21**

"Harry, I can't leave," she whispered.

"What? Hermione-"

"I've tried to escape since the first day, but it's impossible." She tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know where we are or how long it's been. I can't use magic and I can't write to anyone," her eyes locked onto Draco's for a moment before she looked back to Harry. "I can't get out."

There was silence as both wizards tried to let the situation sink in. Harry turned to Draco, who looked back at him with a blank face. "Malfoy, lets try to work on the wards." Draco blinked a few times, not taking his eyes off of Hermione and nodded.

Wands out, they worked simultaneously, trying various charms to try to remove the wards that surrounded them. After a few moments, Draco stopped. "Potter," he whispered. "This- this is dark magic." He walked out of the kitchen, into the hallway and made his way to the front door. Harry followed with Hermione at his side.

He had his hand less than an inch away from the door, as if caressing the wards around it. His eyes were closed as he made to put his hand on the door knob. Hermione gasped and Harry put his arm around her. Draco put his hand on the door knob and immediately removed it. "It can't be," he said to himself.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"These are the same wards the Dark Lord used to keep us in after-" he stopped and shook his head. "This can't be."

Harry turned back to Hermione. "Grab your things, Hermione, we're leaving."

"She can't leave, Potter. It's impossible with just the two of us." Draco turned back to face Harry, unable to look at Hermione. "It's almost impossible..." He felt his watch burn on his wrist. It was the watch Ginny had bewitched to sent him a message. He tapped the watch with his wand and the numbers turned into letters that wrapped around the dial and spelled out: '_Ron arriving soon. 5 min.' _"We have to go." He looked up at Harry who was staring at Hermione. Hermione had her eyes closed.

"Please, Harry," she whispered. "Please don't leave me." She looked up at Draco. She dropped to her knees. "Malfoy, please don't make me stay here anymore. I forgive you. I read your letter and I-I forgive you for everything."

"Malfoy, what can we do?" asked Harry. Bending down to pull Hermione off the floor.

"I-I don't know. I would have to read up on this spell. We don't have time. Wait, did you say you read my letter? My owl got in?"

"Yes, I wanted to write back, but your owl..."

"You got my letter?" he asked again. The alarm he had set on his watch went off. He snapped out of his shock and turned to Harry. "Potter, it's time. We have to go _now_!"

Hermione looked bewildered. She looked frantically from Harry to Draco. "You're leaving me?"

Harry was torn between staying to confront Ron and leaving with Draco to figure everything out. He looked at Draco, who shook his head at him. "We'll be back for you as soon as we figure this out. I- I promise."

Hermione was heart-broken, but she knew they were doing the right thing. She threw her arms around Harry and said, "Don't take too long, now." She smiled softly at him, a smile that broke both Harry and Draco's hearts.

_Don't let them see what you're feeling, Draco,_ he heard a cruel voice in his head. Hermione and Harry were taking a moment to say goodbye. He took the time to really look at her. She's obviously changed over the time she'd been missing. She'd gotten thinner and there were dark bags under her sad eyes. Her hair was much longer than he'd ever seen it. No longer an unmanageable bush, it fell in long golden curls. He turned away, wanting to give the other two more privacy. _You're too close to this,_ he heard the voice again.

"Malfoy," he heard Hermione's voice behind him. He turned to face her, keeping his face emotionless. "Thank you." She took a step towards him, and she saw him tense up. She cautiously put her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. Draco closed his eyes when he felt her touch in his skin. "Malfoy..." He heard her say again.

Draco took a step back away from her. He opened his eyes and stared down at her. No longer able to keep his emotions in, Hermione saw the mixture of emotions in his eyes. She looked at him curiously as he turned away from her and apparated away. She turned back in time to see Harry give her a small smile before he apparated as well.

Draco appeared in his study. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees. He felt hands pulling him up and shoving him into a chair. Draco blinked away the tears from his eyes and looked up to Harry.

"It's alright, mate, we'll figure this out."

The floo went off signaling the arrival of Ginny Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blaise sat at his old desk in his old room at Malfoy Manor. He'd unpacked his things with a flick of his wand and had began to read through a book while waiting for any sign of Draco's arrival. He was still unable to believe Draco and Harry Potter had somehow become friends. It was only a few minutes after he'd poured himself a drink when the house-elf popped into the room to announce that 'Master Malfoy' had arrived and was having a drink in his study.

Blaise made his way out of the room and down the hallway, taking his time to notice that most of the old paintings of the ancestors of the Malfoy house were gone. They'd been replaced with Muggle paintings, mostly landscapes. At last, after a few minutes, he'd reached Draco's study. Walking up to the door, he heard Draco's voice, followed by one he recognized as Harry Potter's and a female voice he did not recognize. He paused for a long moment before knocking on the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Were you expecting anyone, Malfoy?" asked Ginny as she walked over to open the door. He shook his head but motioned for her to open it.


	22. fhueistghvncsuivtnhcsik

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 22

The door was opened by a red head Blaise quickly identified as Ginerva _Potter_, if the newspapers were correct. She opened the door and motioned for him to enter the room. As he walked in, he quickly noticed Harry Potter sitting on an arm chair by Draco's desk. He only took a few steps into the room, confused about the company Draco was with. He knew both Draco and Potter were Aurors, but he had trouble believing they were actually _friends_.

"How did you get in, Blaise?" asked Draco from behind the desk. Blaise looked from the redhead to Potter to Draco. Draco had the same cold expression on his face that Blaise was used to seeing. He knew Draco well enough to know that he was currently feeling something deeply painful that he tried to cover up with that look.

"I live here, Draco," he smirked. "Or have you forgotten that I still have my own suite at Malfoy Manor?"

"I was trying to forget," muttered Draco.

"Is this the company you keep now?" Blaise motioned to Potter and Weasley. "Your parents must be proud."

"What do you want, Blaise? I highly doubt you came all this way to stand in the doorway and exchange pleasantries with me." Draco summoned a bottle from the cabinet across the room. He poured four glasses and sent three of them to the others.

"Just a place to stay for a few nights while I get some unwanted company out of my home."

"Fine. If there's nothing else that you need, I suggest you go make yourself at home back in your rooms."

"You're choosing Potter's company over mine?"

"I'm choosing work over you, Zabini. I'll fetch you later." He waved his hand as a dismissal. Draco half expected Blaise to curse him or argue. He was slightly surprised when Blaise nodded and walked back out of the door, shutting the door behind him.

Blaise decided not to intrude any longer. He didn't have the energy in him to try to figure out why Draco was having drinks with Potter and the girl Weasley. He was drained, physically and emotionally. Life had led him somewhere he had never wanted to be. He was a pawn in Nott's fight against Potter, which was something he had begun to regret. He still was unsure of how Nott had gotten him to agree to take part in the foul, evil things they had done after the war. Ron Weasley had been a friend to him at first. He had believed Ron to be someone he could confide in, but had quickly learned that Ron Weasley was just as twisted as Theodore Nott.

It wasn't until the last few days that he'd realized how twisted both Nott and Weasley were. _They deserve each other_, he thought to himself. And now he wondered if he'd be able to confide in his childhood friend.

He wandered aimlessly until he found himself outside in the gardens. It was one of the only places Draco and himself had taken refuge from their parents when they were children. He sat down on a bench in a secluded corner of the garden where he and Draco had become blood brothers at the age of 7. It was a childish _muggle_ thing to do, but they'd become infatuated with the idea of being family, _blood_ forever.

Back in Draco's office, Harry and Ginny sat quietly as Draco poured more liquor for the three of them.

Harry and Draco had just recounted the events of the trip to Ginny. She had listened in disbelief. But in the end, she had accepted what her brother had done to their friend. "What do you reckon we do now?" she asked afterwards.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. "I don't know," said Harry in a quiet, pained voice.

"Do you think he'll-" she stopped, unable to say the words aloud.

"I don't know," repeated Harry. "We have to talk to Kingsley, Malfoy."

"Yea," said Draco. His eyes were fixed on a point over the fireplace. His mind back in the house Granger was confined to. The three of them sat in silence for a while before Ginny spoke up again.

"I have to get going back. McGonagall will have my head if I don't return tonight," she said. She and Harry walked over to the fire place and flooed away without another word to the blond.

Draco poured himself a few more glasses before making his way towards Blaise's wing. He wasn't sure if he was ready to confront his fellow Slytherin yet, but decided to go anyways.

He arrived at Blaise's door faster than he would have liked. He noticed the dusty sign that had read "Malfoy/Zabini" had vanished, but paid no more attention to it than necessary. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Blaise.

The door opened after a few moments and Blaise motioned for Draco to enter the room. Draco glanced around the room and noticed the toys and broomsticks were gone. The room had been cleaned. He was sure that it had been Pixie, but decided that he didn't care much. Hermione was fresh on his mind. There was no room for anyone else to occupy it.

"Tell me, Blaise, what are you really doing here?" he asked as he took a few steps into the room.

"I already told you, Draco-"

"Yes, you mentioned an unwanted guest in your home. I wonder why you don't simply use your own home's wards against this intruder."

"It's not that simple. I-" he stopped. "I just need somewhere to stay while I figure it out."

Draco couldn't help but notice the tired and anxious look on his friend's face. He felt pity for the man in front of him. "Fine. Fine, you can stay." He turned back towards the door. "I'll be in the master suite if you need me."

Draco walked back out of the room without waiting for any sort of response from Blaise. He'd been holding in his feelings too long. He felt the pain work its way to the surface. It was only a matter of minutes before he'd break down. He was practically running to his bedroom when he got there. In one swift flick of his wand, he shut and warded the door. It was only they that he let himself feel the anger, sadness, and pain he had been holding back. He threw his wand away from him and fell to the floor. He screamed and cried and yelled and finally let himself feel every raw emotion of his heart.

A/N:  
Sorry! Got a burst of inspiration. Next update soon!


End file.
